Lullaby for a Prince
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic inspired Yu-Gi-Oh one shot. Atem and Yami are the princes of the land of Equestria. The people love and worship Atem, while they shun Yami. Will Yami ever find love in this crazy sun loving world, or will the one he loves leave him for the light? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Okay, I know I'm crazy to do this but it been on my mind for a while now!

Ashley: You're combining Yu-Gi-Oh with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Why?

Sapphire: I can't help it! The songs make me think of Yami, well the first and second ones. This is for my pegasisters and bronies!

Crystal: She owns nothing! The songs belong to Ponyphone or League of Legends.

Sapphire: On with the show!

* * *

Lullaby for a Prince

* * *

Once upon a time in the land of Equestria, there lived two brothers who ruled over the land. Now in the land of Equestria people are called ponies and are either one of three things: Earth beings, living on the land and care for the plants and animals of the world; the magicians or unicorns (A/N: they don't have horns, just wands or their magic is stored inside of them), using their magic to heal and solve problems; and finally the Pegasi, with their powerful wings they control the weather all over Equestria. But there are some people who are both Unicorn and Pegasus called Alicorn and those few are royalty.

There are two such being that control all of Equestria: Prince Atem, who has the power of rising and setting of the sun; and his younger brother Prince Yami, who has the power of rising and setting of the moon. The two worked in harmony bring peace to the land. But one day something horrible happened to Prince Yami. This is his story…

From the balcony of a white castle, a man with gravity defying tri-colored hair, crimson red eye, strong mature features, and tan skin stood before the dark sky. He was one of the Princes of Equestria, Prince Atem and it was time for him to raise the sun as he done before for many years.

He closed his eyes just a boy that looked like him but with pale skin, black/blue wings, and purple/red eyes flew down next to him. "The moon has set my brother. Please bring out the sun."

Atem smiled, "Thank you Yami. It's time to start a new day!" He stretched out his white wings and called on his power. He flew up, bring the sun into position.

Yami watch as the land was covered in the warm rays of the sun before stepping to the side as Atem landed. "Good job as always, Brother."

"Thank you Yami." Atem closed his wings and looked out as the people of their kingdom came out and started to play, work, laugh, smile, and praise his glorious morning. "Look at them. I don't think there has ever been a ruler as beloved as I."

Yami scowled behind his brother back, the people of Equestria always loved his brother more then him. Even as children, his brother got more attention just because he was the older. Their parents, the first sun and moon, spent more time with Atem then Yami.

The ponies of their kingdom were not much better, making countless statues and monuments to Atem. The last time Yami checked, which was during the night, there was nothing to glorify him, no statues, no songs, nothing! The people only loved his brother and worshiped and played in the day, while they slept and shun the night. Yami hated that they loved his brother and his _precious_ light more then him and his beautiful night.

He straightened up and displayed a very convincing smile as he spoke, "They certainly do Brother. They have done a lot to show how much they do love you. Statues, songs, prayers, and much more, they are very lucky to have you as their ruler."

Atem nodded and walked off the balcony with Yami following behind him. "Yes, but I am the lucky one though. This kingdom is filled with wonderful ponies that are very talented in what they do. Oh, speaking of talented ponies, do you remember Yugi?"

Yami nodded, a true smile was on his face as he remembered the gentle alicorn. Yugi was like them; he was powerful, but kind hearted and always had a smile on his face. That's was one of the things Yami liked about Yugi, another was for the boy's love of games. The last time he saw the boy was when the two were only 11, so to see his old friend again after some years was great and he was ecstatic!

"Yes, I remember Yugi. Why?" Yami asked.

Atem turned to look at him, a gentle smile on his face. "Well I think Yugi could have great potential here. He got his cutie mark a few years ago."

"Really?! What is it?!" Yami asked.

Atem chuckled, "Why don't you asked him yourself? He's in the garden already. I told him to wait there for you. He was dying to see you again." He took a step closer to the wall before Yami ran down the hall towards the door.

Atem shook his head laughingly, "That Yami. I hope having Yugi here will help him now that I'm getting busier." He sighed before walking off to the thrown room for another meeting.

* * *

Yami ran and ran, passing servants, guards, and visiting dignitaries and citizens until he skidded to a stop in front of a large stone archway to the royal private gardens. The garden had many trees, few bearing fruit like apples and pears, others provided shade or had flowers and/or nut daggling from the branches. Plants of various sizes, smells, colors, and flowers were in groups around the place, with roses being the dominate flower around. Stone and shell formed pathways around the garden, while sand surrounded a large pond with a fountain in the middle of it. He took a few calming breaths before walking like a royal should. He smiled when he saw his long time friend sitting by the pond, his hand in the water.

He cleared his throat, but gasped when Yugi turned around and looked at him. The last time he saw Yugi he was a shorter, kinder version of him, but he still had a bit of the baby fat in his cheeks, he didn't have the extra bangs going in his black mane, but had more framing his face, and his eyes were a the color of amethyst. But now, he had grown a bit, probably still shorter than him. He lost some of the baby fat in his check but still had some, giving it a slight round feature. And he still had the same innocent eyes, but there was something about those eyes that made Yami to continue to stare deeply.

Yugi smiled and launched himself at the young prince, "Yami!" He laughed as he and Yami fell to the ground. "Oops, hehe…my bad."

Yami laughed, "Well this calls for punishment…by tickling!" Yugi squealed and laughed as Yami tickled him.

"Yaaaaaaamiiiiiii! Stop…stop! I'm sorry! Hahaha!"

Yami stopped his assault and pulled the laughing boy up to his feet before hugging him. "I missed you so much Little One."

Yugi blushed, but smiled at his old nickname. He missed Yami and that name so much. He hugged back and said, "I missed you too Mou Hitori No Boku."

They pulled apart and Yami dragged Yugi back to the pond, "You have to tell me everything since we last seen each other. I heard from the early bird that you got your cutie mark, what is it?!"

Yugi chuckled and pulled down the right side of his pant to show a cutie mark of chess piece, cards, and jakes. "It's a game cutie mark. What do you think Luna?"

Yami smiled, "That's great Heba." He smile turn nostalgic, "I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time. Why do you call me that?"

Yugi smiled as he took of his shoes off and dipped his feet into the pond, "It's because…well you raise the moon and some call the moon Luna, so why not? Afraid of a girly name?" he asked with a quirk of his brow and a cheeky smirk. "And why do you call me, Heba?"

Yami chuckled softly as he shook his head. "No, I was just curious. I call you Heba because it means games as well as Yugi, my little Game. " He also took off his sandals and dipped his feet into the pond, sighing in bliss as the cool water hit his tried feet.

Yugi chuckled, "You know, your feet would not be so tired if you had not ran all the way here."

Yami blushed, a rare and wonderful sight in Yugi's book, and said, "Well I was happy and excited to see you again. It's been too long my friend since we have been face-to-face." Yugi agreed and flopped on the ground, feet still in the water. Yami looked at him with a smile before he did the same and the two talked until 3 in the afternoon when Yugi had to go help someone with some documents.

Yami sighed happily as he watched Yugi leave the garden before flying up to his bedroom balcony. "I'm so happy! I can't believe Yugi is living here! This is so awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so Yami," Atem said as he stood up from Yami's bed.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Yami asked as he stepped into his bedroom. It wasn't filled with a lot of stuff; a desk with chair, wardrobe with a chest of draws on it's right, a bookshelf that took up one of the walls, a door that lead to his bathing chambers, table for two with a chest board on it, a closet filled with different games he (with the help of Yugi) collected when he was younger, and finally a queen size post bed with dark blue drapes with stars and a nightstand on either side of the bed. He didn't want a lot in his room, he didn't think he needed much then that or to be as fancy and elegant as Atem's with gold trim and made with the finest of woods. He was fine with normal things.

Atem just shrugged, "I wanted to see how things were with Yugi. I know I'm a bit busy but I just wanted to know."

Yami nodded, that feeling of hate was coming back but also another that wasn't mentioned before…abandonment. Along time ago Atem and Yami were very close, even with Yugi around the two were close, but when Atem took on more control of Equestria he had less time for Yami. Yami felt alone, but he still had Yugi until he moved, then he felt really alone.

"Things went well and I'm looking forward to having Yugi here again," he said as he took a seat in his desk chair.

"Good, but now remember that Yugi does have a job."

Yami was confused, they had forgot to talk about why Yugi was here and what he was going to do here. "And what is that? He has a game cutie mark. I don't see him doing anything then playing them."

Atem chuckled and shook his head, "No, that's not what he is doing. He is here to fill out his Grandfather's position so he can retire now."

Yami gasped, "Solomon is retiring already? I thought he said he wasn't planning to retire until the day he died?"

Atem nodded, an emotionless face was on, "Yes he did, but he is getting to old and he did just have a heart attack, remember. It has left him weak and needing plenty of rest."

Yami nodded, he remembered when the wise old man started to cling to his chest when he was talking to Yami. To Yami, Solomon was his own grandpa. He let the prince be himself when he need to and let him call him grandpa when it was just the two of them, so the prince was really upset that the old man was retiring.

Yami sighed sadly and said as he looked away from his older brother, "I understand Brother."

Atem sighed too, the face was still on as he spoke, "Please don't be upset. It's for the best of everyone. Now I have to go, the citizens in a town called Ponyville need me there. They are having a celebration to thank me for giving them the land they need to start up a farm. You're more then welcome to come." He walked over to the door and opened it, but waited for Yami's answer.

Inside Yami wanted to roll his eyes, but he reframed himself from doing that and declined, "No thank you brother. I have a few things to handle and I would like to take a nap." Atem nodded and left without another word. Yami growled, "And why the fuck should I go to a celebration all about you? You are nothing!"

He sighed and laid down on his bed. "I shouldn't be like this, but why does he get all the praise and love! What about me? I deserve it too! I'm just as important as he is! Without me who would raise the moon? Without the precious moon, what would happen to the tides and flow of water? It's just not fair!" He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to focus his thoughts on something else. He smiled when they turn to Yugi. "At least I have Yugi again. I missed him so much and those eyes of his. Why couldn't I stop staring at them? I mean…yeah they are the same innocent eyes that I remember, but something about them that just…pop with beauty. He's certainly gotten beautiful and I could just listen to that voice talk and laugh all day. To watch those eyes sparkle with his innocence and laughter, those beautiful eyes. (sigh) That would be nice. Beautiful isn't enough to describe them. Amazing, stunning even!" He sighed again as he felt peaceful and his heart beat a bit faster as he continued to think about Yugi.

He scrunched his face at those thought, "What is this? What am I feeling? It's warm and I don't feel miserable, but happy?" He gasped and opened his eyes, "No…I can't be feeling like that…I mean his a guy! I'm a guy! Stupid Yami! You can't be feeling like that. It's just your imagination, you are not having a crush over the boy! You're just happy to see your friend again, nothing else!" He sighed for the umpteenth time today and put his pillow over his face. "I just need to sleep and focus on getting the people to love me too and spend time with my _friend_. Nothing else!" He nodded to himself and did what he said he would before taking a quick nap.

* * *

As day became weeks and weeks became months, Yami tired so hard to make the ponies of Equestria love him as well, but nothing worked. From flying around the day to doing different phases of his precious moon, nothing cut it! They still loved his brother more then him.

It all went to Atem's head, saying he was the greatest ruler ever and doing things to praise his people and himself. He gave more land for the country to grow, had statues made of him, gave more attention to helping his people then any to Yami, and festivals in his name and honor. It made Yami sick and angrier. He got so bad that he would do anything to avoid his brother, to stay out of the Atem's shadow. But no matter what he did, he was stuck in the shadows.

And to top it all off, Yami and Yugi barely had time for each other. When ever he wanted to spend time with his friend, Yugi was with Atem or busy running an errand for him. It hurt him more when he would see the two just talking and hanging out without him, not that he wanted to hang out with Atem in the first place. And the thing that would really make his blood boil about this is when Atem would make Yugi blush or laugh and then kissed his cheek, hand, or forehead. That was his Yugi, not Atem's!

During the months Yami finally realized that his feelings for Yugi had bloomed into feelings of love and admiration. He loved Yugi's laugh, walk, talk, everything, but most important his eyes. Whenever they did have time to spend together, Yami would do anything to get him to laugh or to see those beautiful amethyst eyes shine. Yugi was/is perfect to him, but with Atem around all the time he couldn't fully court the teen, and that pissed him off more then anything else.

He was watching over the two in the private garden behind a tree, his anger was growing and his thoughts were darker then before. He was thinking of several ways to kill his brother if he touched Yugi again when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped a bit and turned to see a teenage pegasus girl with blue and brown wings, curly brown and blue hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper as he tried to calm his racing heart.

The girl, Sapphire, tapped her foot as she demanded, "And what are YOU doing here? You are supposed to be looking over some documents while your brother takes a break."

Yami huffed, "And why should I do that bastard's work? He runs this place just fine without my help."

Sapphire gave him a questioning look, but looked around the tree when she heard laughing and saw Atem tickling Yugi gently. "I get it now. You're jealous."

Yami slapped his hand over her mouth and shushed her, "Not so loud and no! I'm not jealous!" he said in a whisper. He carefully pulled her back into the hallway and checked to see if the two had notice, but didn't as they were too busy tickling each other.

Sapphire huffed, or as best she could, before slapping the hand away and said, "Then why are you watching the two? If not because of jealous, then of what is it my prince?"

Yami sighed, he didn't want to admit it, but Sapphire could get anything out of him, and he meant anything! "I'm jealous okay! I'm in love with Yugi and it makes me sick that he rather spend his time with that glory, lime light hogging brother of mine! It's not fair! Yugi's mine, not his!"

Sapphire gave him a sympathetic smile, no one should watch as the one they love be swoon by someone else. "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

Yami shook his head, "No, I'm too afraid of his rejection. I'd die if he hated me for loving him. I just don't know what to do Sapphire."

Sapphire laid her hand on his shoulder as she spoke in a gentle voice, "Tell him the truth. If you don't, then you'll never know if he feels like that or has the same feelings. And then you might never get the chance if he finds someone else before you tell him. You have to act Yami! Act on your feelings and believe in your heart. It will lead you to the light and love that you need."

Yami smiled, "You're right. I have to tell him before I lose him to someone else or never know if he does feel the same." He hugged the girl, "Thank you so much Mama Sapphire!"

Sapphire smiled as she hugged back, "That's what Mama Sapphire is here for! Now I have to go and make up some kind of an excuse as to why you are not in your room looking over the documents to Mahad." They parted and Sapphire walked away.

Yami nodded, "I owe you one Sapphire."

Sapphire waved behind her, "You better keep that promise!" she turned around the corner and was gone.

With a look of determination Yami walked into the garden and straight to Yugi and Atem when he stopped. What should he do? Ask Yugi to meet him somewhere and then tell him or tell him right then and there? He thought about it when Atem called his name, "Yami? Yami, what are you doing here?"

He broke out of his thoughts and stuttered "Oh! I-I-I-I-I wanted to-to-to talk to Y-Y-Yugi. May I?"

The two on the ground just looked at each, Yugi shrugged before getting up and followed Yami out of the garden and into a nearby study. "What is it you wanted to see me Yami? Everything's okay, right?"

Yami nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Well…I was wondering if you would…" he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

Yugi lean in and asked, "Would what?" He put his hand on his hips, "Is everything okay?"

Yami took a deep breath, this was it! It is now or never. "I was wondering if you would…join me tonight. I'm going to do something special with the stars tonight! A new formation!" He choked a bit, but he thought this would be the best way to tell him. To do it in his element, the night.

Yugi was puzzled, "What? You also bring out the stars? I didn't know you could do that!" he said excitedly. "What time?"

Yami smiled brightly, "Meet me at eight in the private garden after I bring the moon out and I will show you the new formation."

Yugi jumped up and down excitedly, "Cool! I can't wait!" He hugged Yami before rushing out yelling behind him, "I have to go, but I can't wait to see it! Bye Yami!"

When Yugi was out of ear shot Yami hollered, "YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" He couldn't wait for nightfall.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock and Yami had just raised the moon and stars and he was flying towards the garden. An ear to ear smile was stuck on his face. "I can't wait to tell Yugi how I feel! Oh I hope he returns my feelings!" he said as the garden grew closer.

He saw Yugi sitting by the pond, he was wearing a purple and white tunic with brown pants that stopped a little below his knees and silver sandals. He smirked, _**He looks perfect,**_ he thought. He landed behind some bushes and made sure he was ready. Just when he thought he was and about to take a step out of the bushes, Atem appeared in the garden.

Yami silently growled as he stepped back in, _**What the fuck is he doing here? Shouldn't stupid 'I'm the day and I should get all the attention' be asleep now? And why is he walking towards my Yugi?**_ He moved closer and listened to the two.

"Atem, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he stared into crimson pools.

"Um…well…I just wonder the same about you?" Atem said, shifting from one foot to the other. He looked to be a bit nervous.

Yugi noticed, "Atem? Is everything okay?" He got up and checked to see if Atem was okay. "You're not getting sick or something are you?"

"No, I'm not." Atem sighed, "I'm just going to be blunt here…I like you a lot Yugi. Maybe…even love you. I love you Yugi."

Both Yugi and Yami gasped, though Yami's was a bit quieter then Yugi's and wasn't heard over the sounds of the garden. "You love me?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

Atem nodded before looking away, "Yes, but I understand if you don't feel the same. It's just…I couldn't keep this on my chest any longer. I had to tell you and see if you feel the same."

Yugi smiled and turned Atem's face towards him while Yami grimaced. _**Please Yugi, don't. Don't be in love with him! You love me not him! You're supposed to be mine not his, I can't lose you to him too!**_

Yugi smiled and hugged Atem, "I felt the same about you too." That did it, Yami's heart stared crack. "I have been feeling like this for a while now, I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I was afraid how you or anybody else would feel about it. I love you too Atem."

Atem smiled and laid his hand on Yugi's cheek before he brought Yugi close and kissed him.

In the background, Yami was devastated. He watched as they kiss and held onto each other. He felt sick and abandoned, but mostly upset. _**I'm too late. I'm too fucking late!**_

The couple let up and held each other before sitting down. They looked up at the night sky and Yugi pointed to something. "Atem look up there. I think that is what Yami was talking about."

Atem looked up and saw a heart formation in the stars, "So that is what you were telling me about earlier. That's beautiful, granted you're more beautiful."

Yugi blushed, "Atem." He smiled and kissed Atem again, which he didn't mind.

Tears were falling from broken crimson/purple eyes as he continued to watch. He lost the one he loved, and to his brother never the less. He walked out of the bushes and ran out of the garden, not caring if anybody notice him or that his tears refused to stop falling. All he wanted to do was get to his room and cry his broken heart out.

And that was what happened for the rest of the night. No one knew what was wrong with the prince except for one. Sapphire had heard Yami running to his room and slammed the door open and close. She was able to pick the lock open before walking in and locking the door behind her so no one could interrupt them.

What she saw broke her heart; Yami had his head in his pillow, crying his eyes out. She walked over and sat down on the bed before gently rubbing his back. "Yami? Yami, sugar-cube, what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked.

Yami looked up at her, his eyes red and puff as he told her what happened. "I lost him Sapphire. Atem told him that he was in love with him, and Yugi returned his feelings. I lost him Sapphire! I lost him to my brother! It's not fair! Why does he get all the love?! Why do people love him and not me?! Why?! WHY?" He collapsed back onto the bed, his head falling into Sapphire's lap.

She sighed sadly, she was afraid of this happening to him, and ran her fingers threw his hair as she sang to him. They stayed like that all night, until they both fell asleep holding each other, mostly Sapphire holding Yami.

* * *

Around six in the morning, Atem came knocking at Yami's door. The two on the bed woke and Sapphire rushed to the door and answered while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Atem? What is it?" she asked tiredly.

"What are you doing in Yami's room? Is he here?" he demanded.

She looked back to see that Yami had fallen back to sleep, not that she blamed him. Poor thing didn't go to sleep until 5 in the morning. Sapphire covered her mouth as another yawn came out, she didn't sleep until thirty minutes later, so both were running on little sleep.

She stepped out and glared at the ruler, "Yami is not feeling so well and can't perform his task. Could be a good older brother and lower it for him?"

Atem raised an eyebrow, "And what is wrong with him?"

Sapphire sighed, she was not in the mood, "I'll tell you the details laters, but if you must know…he has been crying most of the night and it's your fault that he is."

"My fault? How is it my fault?" he asked in slight confusion and anger.

"Just do it this once. I'll tell you later when I have gotten some sleep and he is okay?" She opened the door, putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle and tossed one more glare at the sun prince. "Good night!" she said as she slammed the door in his face.

Atem blinked, "What the hell? Okay never mess with Sapphire in the morning and what did she mean that I'm the reason Yami was crying? What have I done recently?" He pondered this as he went to set the moon and raise the sun.

* * *

Sapphire leaned against the door as she gave a tired sigh, "He doesn't pay me enough."

"I thought you get paid well?" Yami asked tiredly, rubbing one of his eyes as he sat up. "What did _HE_ want?"

Sapphire pointed out the window, "Your brother was wondering why you haven't set the moon yet."

Yami jumped up, cursing that he forgot about the moon, and tried to rush to the balcony, but Sapphire rushed towards him and forced him back down. "Relax, I got mister high and mighty to do it this time."

Yami gave her a weak smile, "Thank you Sapphire. I don't know what I do without you."

Sapphire smiled back, though it looked lop sided and tired, "That's my job as your caretaker! Now sleep." Yami nodded and went to put on his pajamas as Sapphire got his bed ready.

He slipped in and looked to Sapphire, "I hate to ask this, but could you stay with me?" Sapphire nodded and got in, making herself comfortable before singing her lullaby again (A/N: Good song that is lullaby like is Hush Now, Quiet now lucid dream remix, I don't own that song), putting both of them to sleep.

* * *

For the next couple weeks, which became months, Yami avoid most people, especially Yugi when he tried to ask where Yami was that night. Yami just couldn't talk to him, every time he looked at Yugi his heart broke and he wanted to cry. All he would do was just raise and set the moon and watch from his balcony as everyone else was happy and congratulate the new couple.

Sapphire decided not to tell Atem the truth about Yami's sadness, that he was just tired and upset, but was better now, which was the opposite, but she didn't feel that he was ready to learn the truth yet. She was too busy trying to cheer up the young prince, but nothing worked. He was sleeping in, taking longer to raise and set the moon, eating less, and isolating himself from other, including her.

She was walking back with clean clothes and sheet for prince mops-a-lot when she bumped into Yugi, who was standing in front of Yami's door. "Yami, please come out. I want to talk to you. I haven't heard or seen you in days! Please Yami?"

Sapphire sighed before clearing her throat to announce her presence to the young advisor. "Yugi, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Atem?" she asked, as she moved the basket to her hip.

Yugi gave a sheepish smile before answering, "Well, I took a sick day. I know something is wrong with Yami, so I'm trying to get him to come out. We haven't talk or hang out in weeks."

"And how is that going?" she asked, digging threw her pockets for something.

Yugi sighed, "Not well. He hasn't said one word and I'm really worried about him. Sapphire, do you know what is wrong with him? Is he mad or upset about something? Have I done something to upset him?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I don't know what to tell you Yugi. I'm not sure if I should or shouldn't. Yami needs to tell you what's wrong and not me. But to answer your questions, he is upset, about what I can't tell you, and I think he is more upset about what Atem has done then what you have done."

Yugi was still confused, but nodded anyway just as Sapphire pulled out a key to Yami's room. She forgot it the other day, so she made sure to have it at all times. "Sapphire, can you tell him I'm sorry for hurting him, even though I don't know what it is and that I didn't mean too? Can you tell him that?" Sapphire nodded and watched as Yugi walked away with a sad face.

She sighed and glared at the door before unlocking it, walked in, and yelled, "You had better have heard that! You know very damn well that I don't like to do that to people, especially Yugi! Yami?" She looked around the room and saw he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

She looked around the room, but found no trace of him and worried. "Oh Ra, please be okay Yami." She went to put the clothes and sheets up before walking off to do her other chores.

On the roof of his tower, Yami sighed, a tear fell. He heard what the two said before flying to the roof. He just couldn't face them. He knew Sapphire and Yugi were getting tired of this sadness, but he couldn't let it go. He had nothing left, Atem took the one he loved away, got all the ponies of Equestria love and devotion while he got nothing, and Yugi broke his heart.

The darkness was getting to him, he knew that and he knew he shouldn't, but it was so welcoming. He was tired of the pain, the sadness, and the loneliness that came with being stuck in his brother's shadow. He needed to do something to make them all pay! But what?

He saw Atem was flying down, bring the sun down as well. He sighed as he summoned his power and raised the moon. Before he landed on his balcony he saw Yugi and Atem in the garden, having fun and kissing. Yami growled before landing and ran to his bed and yelled into his pillow until he yelled no more.

He got out of his pillow, breathing deeply before walking back out of his balcony and sighed, (A/N: I have change the songs a bit to fit the story, but I don't own this song or the others. This is Ponyphonic's The Moon Rises. May I suggest listening to it by EileMontyVA, she does the mad laugh like I wanted! But if you just listent to the regular version that's fine too!)

"_Now the hour has come at last_

_The soft and fading light_

_Has crossed the west horizon_

_And has bidden us goodnight_

_And what a lovely night it is_

_To walk a moonlit field_

_To see the softer shades_

_That are by starlight now revealed"_

He leaned on his balcony and saw that no pony was around and the homes were either dark or had a candle glowing. He growled.

"_So why is it that now,_

_When all is quiet and at rest_

_When candles glow and all the world_

_Is at its very best_

_The ponies of Equestria_

_Should lock themselves away_

_To shun the moon and wait instead_

_For Brother's sunny day?_

Tears had been slowly running down his face as he looked back to the garden before pounding his fist against the cold stone of the railing.

"_Am I so wrong to wish that they_

_Would see things like I do?_

_And am I so wrong to think_

_That they might love me too?_

_Why shouldn't they adore me?_

_Is it not within my right?_

_I'll not be overshadowed!_

_Mine is not the lesser light!_

_I've waited long enough now_

_For them all to come around_

_And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

_The Moon will stand his ground_

_And all will know the wonder_

_Of my dark and jeweled sky_

_When all the world is wrapped_

_In an eternal lullaby_

_So say goodnight at this,_

_The final setting of the sun_

_Tomorrow dawns in darkness_

_The nighttime has begun!"_

He laughed like a madman as it came to him. He would take over the thrown and make the night eternal. He became crazy as he thought of something else, he needed armor and he knew exactly where to find it. He spread his wings out and took flight, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was time to raise the sun and Yami hadn't been seen by anypony, not even Sapphire couldn't find him. She and Yugi were getting worried, they just knew something bad was going to happen. Prince Atem was angry, "Where the hell is he?!"

Sapphire shook her head, "Everypony is looking for him, but he is nowhere to be seen."

Yugi yawned, he was tired. He helped Sapphire look for Yami, but they had to return to the thrown room when they couldn't find him. "I think you're just going to have to set the moon yourself this time Atem."

Atem sighed in annoyance, but got up and walked over to the balcony, "This is the last time. I'm going to have a serious talk with him about this and his stupid attitude later." Atem focused on his powers and tried to lower the moon, but try as he might he couldn't lower it or bring up his sun. "What is the meaning of this? Why can't I lower the moon?" he asked.

Both Sapphire and Yugi gasped, "WHAT?"

Soon a gentle baritone voice waft in singing… (A/N: This is from League of Legends, Daylight's End)

"_Ask not the sun why he sets,_

_Why he shrouds his light away._

_Or why he hides his glowing gaze,_

_When night turns crimson gold to grey_."

Chills ran up everyone's spine as they looked for the source of the voice. It sounded like Yami's but darker and deeper.

"_For silent falls the guilty sun,_

_As day to dark does turn._

_One simple truth he dare not speak:_

_His light can only blind and burn._"

They looked behind them and saw Yami walking towards the thrown.

"_No mercy for the guilty,_

_Bring down their lying sun._

_Blood so silver black by night,_

_Upon their faces pale white._"

He took a seat and finished his song, the room filled with a dark essence, a feeling of dread, darkness, and death was in the air. Something was not right with Yami.

"_Cruel moon, bring the end,_

_The dawn will never rise again._"

Atem growled as he stood in front of Yami, "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with you?! Lower that moon now!"

Yami tsked, "You know Atem anger doesn't look good on you. And why should I do that? The moon is just as beautiful as that awful sun of yours."

"Yami, what is going on? Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, scared and worried for his friend.

Yami laughed, "Isn't it obvious? That little melody should have given it away, but just in case I'll sing it again…_Cruel moon, bring the end, the dawn will never rise again._"

Sapphire gasped as she figured it out, "You're going to let the moon stay there forever aren't you!"

Yami clapped, "And Sapphire gets the point!" He laughed, "I'm going to take over and make the night eternal…FOREVER! Wahaahahahahahahahaha!"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Atem yelled.

Yami smirked, "Oh, I'm dead serious. Once you are out of the way dear brother, I'll control Equestria and the ponies of this sun loving land will bow down to me!" He snapped his fingers and he transformed before their eyes. His skin became black as blue armor surrounded him, his hair became a flame of black and blue, and his eyes became demonic in shape and turned into a brighter shade of red. He laughed at their shocked and scared faces. "What do you think? I found this with the left over stuff from King Sombra. I knew that old Unicorn would have something like this laying around. It feeds on hate, anger, and the darkness in the wearer's heart!"

"Why? Why are you doing this, Yami?" Yugi asked as he was pulled behind Sapphire.

Yami closed his eyes and said, "I'm no longer the Yami you knew."

"You have to stop this! The Yami I knew would never do anything like this!"

Yami huffed, "The Yami you knew is gone, forever stuck in the darkness! No more shall he suffer! Call me Nightmare!"

"Fine then Nightmare, why are you doing this?!" Atem asked, the anger building the longer they stood there.

"Why? Because of you and the damn ponies of Equestria! That's why! I'm tired of being in your shadow Atem!" he growled. "But that will all change soon, but now I must take my leave. Ta-ta!" he said, turning into a cloud of dark blue smoke and flying out of the room laughing madly.

"What did he mean by that?" Atem asked as he tried to think what could have happened to his brother.

"I know what he means." He and Yugi turned to Sapphire, who had tears running down her face. "He was talking about how he hasn't been loved by those around him and the people of this land."

"Huh? What do you mean? The ponies love him," Atem said confused.

Sapphire shook her head, "No, they do not. All the praise, worship, love, and attention has been going to you Atem. There are no songs about Yami, there are no statues to him or the moon, and he doesn't have the one he loves."

"The one he loves? Who is that?" Yugi asked.

Sapphire sighed, "Remember the night when Yami didn't set the moon or didn't show up in the garden like he said he would?" The two nodded, "Well, he did. He was going to tell Yugi how he really felt about him. He loves you Yugi."

Yugi gasped, he never noticed before. It all make since now. Tears fell from his eyes as realization hit him, "That was Yami who ran out of the garden, wasn't it?"

Sapphire nodded, "He was heart broken when he found out that you had feelings for Atem. He didn't want to lose you to him."

"Why? Because he's jealous of me?" Atem said, the anger he felt awhile ago was back at full force.

Sapphire shook his head, "You don't get it, do you? He's alone and scared. You two have been so busy that you didn't notice what was happening to your own brother and best friend! He has been hurting for years, you never once notice! I was there when he need someone to cry to! Where the hell where you! Off celebrating and ignoring your brother! You are the worst older brother ever!"

Atem thought about what Sapphire had said, when was the last time he and Yami spent any time together?

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and Atem was speechless, Sapphire was right. He never noticed how bad Yami was getting. He hadn't spent anytime with him since he took the thrown. He had unintentionally ignored and hurt his brother, and now Yami was suffer the punishment of his actions. He had to do something and save his brother, but how?

He looked to a monument that held five gems and a crown with a six pointed star on top. He gasped, "The Elements! That's it!"

Sapphire and Yugi looked at him confused before looking at each other. "Do you know what he is talking about?" Sapphire asked, but Yugi shrugged.

Atem sighed, "I realized that Sapphire is right, I have been a bad brother, but I'm going to make it up to him. I'm going to save him and I'm going to use the Elements of Harmony to help."

"But how are you going to do that? Yami controls three of them; loyalty, honesty, and generosity. You only control magic, laughter, and kindness. You can't control Yami's, can you?"

Atem shook his head, "Normally no, but it looks like Yami has lost those traits to the darkness. I might be able to use them, but not to the way I want to use them."

"What do you mean? Atem?" Sapphire asked, nervous about what might happen.

Atem frowned as he slipped the crown on and summoned the other gems to his side. "You just have to watch and see. I have a plan, but I know you are not going to like it."

* * *

Outside Nightmare was terrorizing the kingdom. He used the magic of the dark armor to summon dark shadow monsters to attack the citizens and to cause uproar.

He laughed wickedly, "Yes! Teach the ponies of Equestria who is to be feared! If the won't love me, then I'll make them fear me instead!"

"YAMI! THIS HAS TO STOP NOW!" Nightmare sighed as he looked to see Atem fly towards him.

"And why, dear brother, should I do that? I want these ponies to suffer for the pain they and you have caused," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Atem.

"I'm sorry Yami. I should have been a better brother to you. I didn't pay attention to you when you need me and I let you down. Stop this now and we can talk about this. Please!" Atem begged and flew slowly towards Nightmare.

"No! No, you shall know my pain before you die! This is your judgment day everypony!" He summoned a ball of black magic and shot it at Atem. Atem dodged and used the elements to summon a rainbow color energy bolt and tossed several at Nightmare. He dodged the first two but was hit by the rest. "AH!"

Yugi and Sapphire rushed through the skies and stopped a few feet from the fight. "Oh no! We have to do something!" Yugi said, trying to rush in, but was stopped by Sapphire. "Sapphire?"

"No, we can't. This is between them, we shouldn't intervene. Atem is the only one to save him." Yugi sadly nodded and watched as the two battled on.

Atem threw several light energy bolts at Nightmare, effectively hitting him each and every time. Nightmare growled, "I will not lose to you! The darkness and the night will be eternal! I will be the ruler of all! All shall fear me!"

Atem sighed, "I was afraid of this." He concentrated on his powers and the power of the Elements. He glowed as he flew up higher and said in a voice that echoed, "For your crimes against the citizens of Equestria and the crown, I banish you to the moon!"

Nightmare's face darkened, "No! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" He summoned all his magic, a blue and black aura surrounded him.

"Yami, stop this! This isn't you!" Yugi yelled as he flew passed Sapphire and straight for Nightmare.

Nightmare glared at him, his eyes now black with red pupils. "And how many times must I tell you, the Yami you knew is gone and you'll be gone as well! Say goodnight!" As quick as lightening he raised his hand and struck Yugi with a lightening bolt of black magic.

Yugi screamed as the black magic ran threw his body before he went limp, wings once strong stopped, and he fell to the ground with a thud. "No! Yugi, NO!" Sapphire yelled as she flew as fast as she could to reach the boy.

Nightmare laugh, "Don't think I forgot about you now Sapphire." He raised his hand shot the Pegasus down as well. He smirked sadly, "I'm sorry my friend, but I know you will hate me forever for doing this."

Atem watch in horror as the two people he loved fall to their deaths. His anger grew; a snarl grew on his face, "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!"

Nightmare smiled evilly, "Don't like what you see? Don't like seeing the ones you love gone? Now you know how I feel. I watched as the ponies you love and leave me in the dark, cold and alone. But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." He summoned all his dark magic and poured out all into one continuous attack.

Atem concentrated on all the magic and power he had and poured it into one continuous attack as well. They hit each other; power and magic wavering, pushing back and forth, one trying to best the other. Nightmare focused more of his magic, power, and energy into the attack, pushing Atem's light/rainbow magic back.

"Hahahaha! You fool! You can't even begin to imagine the power I have! You will lose! WAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Atem felt his magic being pushed back, he was going to lose. He couldn't lose this; he had to do this for Yugi, for Sapphire, for the ponies of Equestria, and most of all for Yami. "You can do this! I know you can!"

Looked down and saw Yugi and Sapphire looking up at him. They weren't the only ones, the whole of Equestria was rooting for him. They knew and believed in him. Yugi and Sapphire believed in him. The power and love he felt from them flew into him and grew, making him stronger and powerful. The rainbow magic grew and pushed back the darkness.

Nightmare's eyes grew, he was losing to his brother. "No! NO, I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU! I CAN'T!" He tried to summon more magic into the attack, but he was growing weak.

Atem felt the darkness weakened, he poured more of his magic into his attack and watched as the dark magic was destroyed and hit Nightmare dead on the chest.

Nightmare screamed as the rainbow magic surround him and he tried to break free. "NO, NO! Atem how could you! You'll pay for this! I will return dear _brother_ and the night will be eternal!" he said before the magic turned him into a ball of light and shot up to the sky. It hit the moon and an image of a man's face was left on it.

Atem sighed in relief, it was over. He sealed his brother away and saved Equestria. "ATEM GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" Atem looked down and gasped as he saw Yugi still on the ground, not moving as Sapphire held him.

Atem flew as fast as he could down to them and knelt by Yugi's side. His breath was labored and weak, blood was spilling from a cut on his forehead, and his beautiful wings now broken and covered in blood and dirt.

Sapphire looked at him with tears running down her face, "He's not going to make it Atem. The damage is too great."

"No, Yugi." He pulled his love over into his lap and held him close, "I'm so sorry, Yugi."

Yugi coughed and opened his eyes to sad crimson ones, "It wasn't…all…your fault."

"I should have been quicker. You can't leave me Yugi. I love you."

Yugi weakly smiled, "I love you too. (cough) I want to tell you something though." Atem nodded and listen closely, "I also love Yami as well. He had my heart too for a long time. I didn't know what (cough) to do. I was afraid to tell him and you the truth, I didn't want to lose my friends. (cough) Do you hate me?"

Atem shook his head, "I could never hate you, Little One."

Yugi looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "I wish I had told him sooner. Can you tell him that when he is back to normal?" Atem nodded, tears fell from his crimson jewels. Yugi pushed up with all his might and gave him one last kiss before he took his last breath and fell limp in Atem's embrace. He eyes closed and his skin paled as death took him away.

Atem just sat there, holding/cradling and crying over Yugi's body. Sapphire fell to the ground in a crying lump. Ponies surrounded the two and mourned and cried with their prince, much had been lost today.

* * *

As the months passed since the incident, the ponies of Equestria got back into their daily routines, except for one. Prince Atem became the sole ruler of the kingdom and now raised both the sun and moon.

Three days after the incident, Yugi was given a proper burial in a new cemetery near the grounds of the new palace. During the war, Nightmare had his monster attack the old castle, destroying most of it. A new palace was needed not only because of that, but because of the growth and expansion of Equestria meant that the palace needed to be in a new location.

Atem sighed as he sat out on his new balcony, looking up at the moon. He hoped that Yami would eventually forgive him, but until then he sat back and watched as time pass by. Over the months he also worked on a lullaby for his brother that he would sing every night, hoping that it reached him in his sleep. It was a bit rough, but he didn't care and tonight was no different as he sang the lullaby. (A/N: Okay, last song! Ponyphonic's Lullaby for a Princess)

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep_

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

_Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_So handsome and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

_That long was the shadow he cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Yami, you're loved so much more than you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind_

_Soon did that pony take notice that others_

_Did not give his brother his due_

_And neither had he loved him as he deserved_

_He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed him most_

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Yami, you're loved so much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

_Sleep..."_

He sighed once more and wiped away the tears that came every time he sang this song. He missed his brother and he missed Yugi. He was grateful to still have Sapphire and was shocked when the truth came out that she was really an Alicorn like him. She had locked her magic away to hide it and try to be normal like any other pony. Most alicorns where treated like gods, so he understood why she did what she did and let her stay with him.

He looked back at the moon, "I miss you so much brother. I'm so sorry, Yami. I hope things will get better as the years go by. Good night little Luna. I love you." He kissed his hand and blew it to the moon before walking inside and slept for the rest of the night. Dreaming of life with his brother by his side again, along with Yugi.

The end.

* * *

Sapphire: Okay, so what did you think?

Ashley: Not bad. I'm surprised you didn't put us in it.

Crystal: We needed a break.

Sapphire: Well I hope people will like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about doing another, the squeal of this where Yami comes back like in MLP:FIM, but I was also thinking about one based on the Canterlot Wedding episode. But if you all didn't like this, then let me know and I won't do those.

Ashley: I say do them no matter what people say.

Sapphire: That's because you don't care.

Ashley: (shrugs) So?

Crystal: Read and REVIEW!

(Edited by ~animefor (Read Seeking Comfort) Sapphire: It's a good story! Read it please my lovely readers!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley: O.O

Sapphire: She's shocked to see how many have replied and actually liked the first part. I'm happy that you all do!

Ashley: O.O

Crystal: I think you broke her. (pokes her) Hmm…Ashley, I'm getting naked right now. Let's go do it in Sapphire's room!

Ashley: …

Crystal: Huh…that usually works.

Sapphire: Oh well! This is the second part of Lullaby for a Prince. The song in the beginning is a different version of 'Lullaby for a Princess' by Ponyphonic call…"Luna's Soliloquy" done by Faux Snyder. I don't own anything but the plot for this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

~Yami's Soliloquy~

* * *

Alone on the desolate barren lands of the moon sat a boy on a bed of cold stone. He was gazing at the planet before him, Earth. It once was his home and a place where he was loved before he was tossed aside and banished to this place not to long ago.

Nothing about this boy looked natural, his skin was as black as the night and was covered in blue armor, his hair was a flame of black and blue, and his eyes were demonic in shape and a brighter shade of red. His natural look was gone due to the events that lead to his banishment.

The boy was stuck here for a thousand years by his brother, the bringer of the sun, Prince Atem. Oh how he hated him and that damn sun of his. The people just loved and adore him while he, the Prince of the moon, got nothing! He will make his brother pay.

A very soft melody was heard making the boy softly chuckle, "You still singing that song brother? Fine, I'll sing you one." He closed his eyes and listen as the melody passed before singing his.

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How could you have sent me away?_

_I sit here and gaze into stillness alone, _

_The darkness and silence pervade_

_But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade_

_Of power, and glory, and praise_

_Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies_

_The stars will recount my last days_

_Once was a pony whose moon shone so bright,_

_The stars were in awe at its glow. _

_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"_

_Yet where were they all, his subjects he never_

_Caught sight of once shadows did fall_

_Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream_

_Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all_

_Wait now, sun prince, The night will arise_

_So keep not my moon in its place, _

_Até my judgment was not yours to give,_

_And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

_Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

_The time for my vengeance is nigh_

_The beams of another cast brightly on others,_

_whose love and affection it drew_

_And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world, _

_as hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew_

_"Why don't they adore me?" he thought_

_to himself, as the other had no right to boast _

_And that selfish pony did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of I, who had needed him most_

_Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise_

_So keep not my moon in its place, _

_Até my judgment was not yours to give,_

_And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

_Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

_May guilt plague you for your great crime_

_For the time of my vengeance is nigh_

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_My pain grows, I can't know_

_Are you still the same?_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe behind your veil of sunlight_

_You know not my sadness, pain, nor care_

_And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there_

_Sleep..._"

He glared at the Earth as he saw the sun rise in the horizon. "Atem, I will be back and I will defeat you and those of the sun once and for all!" He closed his eyes and laid down on the bed as the melody he sang left on a shadow towards the earth.

Deep inside him, his true self was crying. Crying for not only the pain he had suffered, but for the pain he caused to everyone else, more importantly Atem, Sapphire and the man he loved, Yugi. Oh how he regretted doing that to Yugi, he believed he was a true monster after that and deserve every punishment and the heart break he felt every single day. He cried, and cried until he fell asleep to the sounds of his brother's lullaby.

"Atem, forgive me? Sapphire, forgive me? Yugi, my heart, please don't forgive me. I'm not worthy of your attention or love. I'm sorry my friend."

* * *

A man stood on his balcony as he readied to set the moon and raise the sun as he done for the last few hundred years. He was about to fly off when he heard a strange and sad melody.

He sighed and looked to the moon, "Looks like you are still upset brother." He flew up and did his jobs before flying off to the thrown room where his closet friends and priests were waiting for him.

He sighed again and landed right on the thrown. "So what have I done to encourage you all to be here?"

A man with brown hair and blue eyes step forward, "We're worried Atem. It's getting close to time. He will be freed and we have no way to stop him!"

Atem nodded tiredly, "I know Seto. You, Mahad, Isis and the other priest have told me numerous times before. Yami's return is coming, but we just have to have faith."

Bakura, his body guard and best friend, scoffed, "Can we trust a shrimp like him?"

Atem glared at him, "Of course we can! He was brought back for a reason and I know he can fulfill that destiny."

"But he is not as strong as he once was! How can we know that he will be able to control it or stop Nightmare?!" Marik, Atem's other body guard and friend, said.

Isis, the only Priestess on the council and close friend, step forward, "I believe in what the king says. I have seen great things come to for Prince Yami and this kingdom because of him. My necklace says so," she said placing her hand over her Millennium necklace.

Atem smiled at her, "Thank you Isis. We shall wait and leave faith in my student's hands." He got up and walk down the thrown, "I know we don't have anything important this morning, so I'm going to take my leave and find Sapphire and Ashley."

Mahad stood next to Isis and Malik's, friend and palace servent, sister Ishizu, the palace healer, "The last time I saw them…they were with Heba and Malik. I think they are in the public gardens." Atem smirked at the mention of Heba and nodded before taking off in the direction of the garden. Mahad and Seto sighed while the others laughed before leaving as well.

* * *

Three people watched as a brown horse with blue splotches and brown and blue wings ran around them. One was a girl with tan skin, dark purple eyes, black and purple wings with a green shine when the light hit them at just the right angle and black hair that had green and purple tips. Both boys were tan skinned as well and both were very strong Unicorns, but one was taller, had platinum blond hair, and lavender eyes. The other boy was probably a head short than the other, had tri-color hair that was black at the base, outlined with red, and yellow bangs framing beautiful amethyst colored eyes, and soft features, giving him an almost feminine look.

"Go Sapphire! You can do it!" yelled the short boy. The horse nodded as it passed by them again before picking up speed and jumped over the small river that ran across the public gardens. The gardens were beautiful, filled with different water features and many local plants and flowers, but paled in comparison to the private gardens, which the three had access to. The only reason they weren't there was because of the horse running in the public garden.

She landed with a thud and skidded to a stop. "Yee-haw! That was amazing!" yelled the blond.

The girl huffed, "Yeah, she just finally able to make it over the small river. Couldn't do it with your wings, just need to show how you are better with out them. Bravo," she said with a less then enthusiastic clap.

The horse glare and snorted before a blue light surrounded her and she changed into a woman with brown and blue hair, bluish gray eyes, pale skin, and wings that were the same colors as her hair.

"Well excuse me for trying to do something without my wings for once!" she said as she stormed back over to the three, who been sitting by a retaining wall.

"Well if it means anything, I'm proud of you Sapphire!"

They all turned to see Atem walking in, "Hey Atem!" they all said. Atem nodded and sat next to the tri-colored boy. "Hey Heba," he said with a wink.

Heba blushed, "Hi Atem."

The blond stretched before placing his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, don't listen to my cousin, Sapphire. Ashley is just lazy."

Ashley glared at him, "I am not, Malik! I just don't see the reason she is doing this in the first place!"

The younger hummed, "Well this does shows that Sapphire's magic is strong and she can use it as a way to help just in case something happens to her wings!"

Sapphire grinned, "Oh Heba! I knew you would get it!" She pulled him away from Atem, not noticing the evil stare he was giving her for touching his Heba, and hugged him.

"Heba, don't encourage her! You know what will happen when you do," Ashley warned.

"Well at least she doesn't have a Melvin side like Marik does!" he said. Everyone thought about the body guard and shivered. The man was good at his job, but sometime it got out of hand. He sort-of had split personalities and Melvin would come out during those out of hand times and will ask for a hug. Unfortunately for the receiver of the hug, they would end up having a dagger shoved up their ass. It had only happened once in their group of friends and Malik was the unlucky one to be asked for a hug. (A/N: I feel like I didn't add enough Yu-Gi-Oh in the last chapter, so I'm adding some abridge into the mix as well!)

Sapphire shivered again, rubbing her arms absentmindedly. "Yeah, let's not go back down that road again."

Heba sat back down next to Atem and asked, "So what are you doing here Atem? No one is here but us and the council doesn't meet until later."

Atem sighed dramatically and leaned against him, "I see that I'm not wanted. I just thought to spend time with my loving friends before the day becomes hell! But if you don't want me here, I can always leave."

Heba laughed before wrapping his arms around Atem, "You are silly sometimes!" Atem laughed as he wrapped his arms around Heba.

Ashley smirked, "You just want to be with Heba. That's all."

Both Atem and Heba blushed and pulled apart as fast as they could. Everyone with half a brain could tell these two were in love, but just too afraid to say anything, more Atem then Heba.

After losing Yugi, Atem never thought he would fall in love again. But one day while walking around in Canterlot doing his daily rounds he came across the boy as he was helping a elderly women get her bag back from a thief.

Heba was an up and coming royal guard at the time and was just patrolling the streets when the incident happened. Atem was amazed at how much he looked like Yugi, but with tan skin, and how determine he was to stop the guy, which he did. Heba returned the bag to the elderly woman just as Atem walked over and made sure things were taken care of. Ever since then the two have been close and been the best of friends, but that is for another time.

Slowly over the years though Atem fell hard for Heba, and the same could be said for Heba. Unfortunately, the two were just too scared to tell the other how they felt. So the only thing they would do was secretly flirt with each other. It drove everybody who knew them crazy.

Heba stood up and dusted himself off, before saying. "I should go. I do have to patrol the west part of the palace today."

Atem half heartedly smiled, "Okay Heba. I'll see you around?" Heba nodded and left the gardens.

The three others sighed, they were hopeless! Blind even! (A/N: Haha blindshipping) Malik also got up and stretched, "Yeah I need to do laundry today. I hate laundry duty!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

Ashley chuckled, "What's wrong cousin? Don't like washing Marik's undies?"

Malik smirked, "It's not Marik's laundry that I dread to do. It's yours! Your clothes and that nasty perfume of yours, I can never get the smell off them! Reminds me of a certain bitch I know."

Ashley growled, "Do NOT compare me to that bitch! She is a slut who deserved turned into stone!"

Atem nodded, "Yeah, I hope to never see Vivian again. She was fucking crazy."

Sapphire snorted, "That's the damn truth!" They said their good byes to Malik and started to talk again, "So what's up Atem?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be teaching a certain little twin brother of the certain lover you refuse to tell the truth?" Ashley asked.

Atem glared at her, "Yes, but I wanted to see you two." Two stared at him confused, he sighed, "Do you think I'm making the right decision with my student?"

Sapphire smiled, "Of course you are. Yugi was brought back for a special purpose. I know he can save Yami, like he was supposed to long ago."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah. He, along with five others, will be able to destroy Nightmare and bring back our Yami."

Atem sighed again, "I'm just worried about the elements. Ever since we found out they don't work for me anymore, I worry and wonder if Yugi really is one of them."

Sapphire crawled over to him and hugged him, "You need to have more faith in him. He will not let anyone down." She pulled herself up and offered her hand to him. "Now you should be using this time to teach him some magic. He is your student and he needs to learn about magic, including the elements of harmony."

Atem nodded, took the hand, and got up. "You're right Sapphire. Thank you my friend. I'll go do that," he said before walking out of the garden to find his pupil.

Ashley and Sapphire watched as the winds blew creepily across them. Ashley shivered, "Do you really believe he can be saved by the one who broke his hearts?"

Sapphire nodded, "I don't give up on my friends, no matter what they have done to me." She took in a deep breath before walking back into the castle without another word.

Ashley sighed and shivered again as another creepy breezy blew by. She looked up to the sky and said, "I hope you are right for once Sapphire."

* * *

"Once upon a time in the land of Equestria, there lived two brothers who ruled over the kingdom. The oldest raised the sun and brought forth the day, while the youngest raised the moon and ushered in the night.

"The two worked together to bring peace and harmony to the land, but as time went by darkness in the young one's heart grew. The ponies of Equestria played and cherished the light of his brother brought, while they shunned and slept threw his beautiful night. Hatred and anger in his heart and mind grew each day as he watched them play, laugh, and praise the light until one day he couldn't take it anymore, and the youngest refused to lower his moon. The eldest tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart turned him into man of evil intent, Nightmare.

"Reluctantly, the eldest turn to ultimate source of magic and power, the Elements of Harmony. With the power of the elements the eldest was able to fight his brother and banish him to the moon for eternity. With trouble gone the remaining prince took on responsibility for both sun and moon and has rule of Equestria since."

"Elements of Harmony?" A boy with pale skin said to himself. He had tri-colored hair that was black at the base with red outlining and yellow bangs, large amethyst eyes, and somewhat cherubic features. He looked like a duplicate of the Captain of the Guard, Heba Muto, who was actually this boy's older twin brother.

"I could have sworn I heard of those before, but where? Hmm? Maybe Heba or Missy will know." He closed the book he was reading on ancient stories, put it into his backpack, and got up before running down the street. He dodged other people as he made his way to his home in a tower that had a decent size library and observatory.

"There must be something. I know I heard of them before."

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi stopped in front of three other teens, two boys and a girl. "Hey Mona is throwing a little get together in the front castle courtyard, if you like to join us?" the girl asked, batting her eyes to him.

Yugi sheepishly chuckled as he slid past them, "I'm so sorry, but I have a thing to do at the thing! Later!" and rushed off.

One of the boys huffed, "How rude."

"I think he's more interested in books then friends," said the other boy. The other two nodded and left.

_I can't get distracted. Something is going to happen, I just know it! Something bad,_ he thought as he started up the stairs of his home. He was half way up the stairs when his head started to pound, _Not again._

**A man stood before him, he was a taller, mature looking version of him with extra blond bangs going into the black and amazing crimson purple eyes. The man was staring at him with a smile. **

**Yugi could feel a smile on his own face as he laughed and launched himself at the man, "Yami!" he yelled. He knocked them both to the ground and sheepishly laughed, "Oops, hehe…my bad."**

**The man, Yami laughed, "Well this calls for punishment…by tickling!" Yugi squealed and laughed as Yami tickled him.**

"**Yaaaaaaamiiiiiii! Stop…stop! I'm sorry! Hahaha!"**

**Yami stopped his assault and pulled the laughing boy up to his feet before hugging him. "I missed you so much Little One."**

**Yugi blushed, but smiled at his old nickname. He missed Yami and that name so much. He hugged back and said, "I missed you too Mou Hitori No Boku."**

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi, wake up!"

Yugi slowly woke up and saw a worried version of him, but tan, standing over him. "Heba?"

Heba sighed in relief, "Oh Ra Yugi. What happened? I saw you running up the stair before you started to fall. Good thing I was running behind you then, huh?"

Yugi slowly nodded as he sat up, he notice they were on the top landing, "Heba, what are you doing here?" he asked as he got up, wobbly, with help from Heba.

Heba pointed to his outfit, he was still wearing his Captains uniform, gold with silver trim. "I was taking a break when I notice you running without really looking. And you had that face on again, the one where you need to find out about something, so I followed you. You should be thanking me or you would have been seriously hurt."

Yugi smiled before hugging him, "Thank you brother. Now I need to find something on the Elements of Harmony. Missy!" He pushed opened the door, but failed to notice the husky dog girl on the other side, knocking her over and destroying the present in her hand. "Missy, there you are. Get up! I need you!" he said as he rushed in.

Heba sighed and helped the dog girl up, "Sorry about that Missy. He's in his mode again." Missy was dog that looked human, but was covered in fur, had dog ears and tail, paws for feet and hands that had small claws at the end of his fingers. She had long black hair that was in simple pony tail with bangs, deep blue eyes, and was wearing blue sweet heart neckline dress with black trim on neckline and bottom of the short skirt.

Missy shook herself of any dust, fluffing up her black and white fur as well, "It's okay, I'm used to it. But what is it this time?" she said as she picked up the damaged present.

"The Elements of Harmony," Yugi said before noticing the present, "What's that?"

Missy sighed, "It was a gift for Mona." A destroyed bear flopped out of the giant hole that was made during the fall.

Yugi shook his head, "Missy we don't have time for petty parties."

"But we're supposed to be on a break, you workaholic!" she yelled before turning her glare to Heba. "Do something about your brother!"

Heba shook his head franticly, "You know there is no way to stop that! Once he's on something, there is no stopping him!" Missy sighed and nodded sadly in agreement.

"Listen I need a book on the Elements of Harmony, so you to two can either help me or be quite," Yugi said as he focused on his magic. He used it to bring several books down from several high selves. He looked threw each one thanks to his magic. "No, no, no! Agh!"

"It's right here!" Missy yelled from her place on a ladder. The book glowed, meaning Yugi was trying to bring it to him and both the book and Missy flew towards him.

The two stopped in front of him, Missy face's was kissing the ground thanks to the fall, he looked at it and smiled, "Ah! Thank you Missy." He pulled the book out of her hand and to the nearest podium.

Heba shook his head as he helped Missy up again. "Now, why do you want to know about the Elements?" he asked.

"Let me guess, you read something about it in the Ancient Pony Legends book and want to learn more about them," Missy explained.

"I got a feeling it also has something to do with my faint spells and the visions I see during them," he said as continued to flip threw the pages. "Elements, elements, e, e, e…uh…AHA! I found it!"

"What does it say?" Heba asked as he flopped into a chair.

"See Man on the Moon."

"But that is just old pony's myth," Missy said as she slid back the books from earlier. "Why would the Elements be mention with that?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he flipped to the right page and read it. "I don't know, but it says that the Man on the Moon was legend from olden days. A man's heart grew black and he threatened to destroy the kingdom and plunge it into eternal night. He was defeated by Prince Atem who used the elements and banished him to the moon. It's to believe that on the longest day on the thousandth year, the stars will help in his escape and make nighttime eternal. We must tell the Prince!"

"Um…why?" Missy asked.

"Because this is the thousandth year and if I'm right," Yugi said as he quickly did the math in his head, "the day after tomorrow is going to be the longest day, the day of Nightmare's escape! Missy, take a letter!"

Missy saluted and jumped down from the ladder. She made a quill and parchment appear and waited for Yugi to start.

"My dearest teacher, Prince Atem, I have been continuing my magic studies and upon my studies I have stumble across something horrible. The day after tomorrow will be the longest day of the thousandth year, the day of the evil Nightmare's return. We are on the threshold of destruction!" Yugi said as he paced back and forth.

"I don't know Yugi," Heba said, "Atem's been really busy with the Summer Sun's Celebration. Even I have to schedule time with him. And I'm his boyfriend!"

"I know, but that is the same day as Nightmare's return! It's imperative that he knows!" Yugi said.

"Impar…imper?" Missy said as she tried to figure how to write it.

Yugi sighed and slapped his forehead. "Important!" he yelled knocking the girl down.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" she said as she sat up and used her magic to send the message to the Prince. "But I wouldn't hold your breath. If even he doesn't have time for Heba, how do you know he'll have time for you?"

"Missy's right Yug. I've been doing everything to get at least five minutes alone with the guy. He's just to busy for anyone right now," Heba said with a frown. He missed his Atem, they been together for the last five years as a couple and now they barely get five minutes alone before something comes up and they had to leave. It was taking a toll on him.

Yugi huffed, while Missy rushed to Heba's side and hugged him. "I trust in the Prince and I know I'll get a speedy response." Soon Missy's ears twitched and a message appeared in her hand. "See, I knew the Prince would want to take immediate action!"

Missy unrolled the scroll and read, "My faithful student, I have heard your concern and have thought about it." Yugi hummed and smirked smugly, "But you must simply stop reading all those dusty books!" Yugi gasped while both Heba and Missy laughed.

Yugi rushed over and reread the note, "That can't be!" he yelled as he flipped to the back and say something else. "PS. Heba if you are there please come to the castle. I need to see you."

Heba stopped laughing, "He wants to see me?" Yugi nodded, "I'm coming Atem!" he said as he rushed out as fast as his legs could go.

Missy shook her head, "That boy is desperate, but I can't blame him. If those two haven't spent any real time, then he should use anytime he can to be with him." Yugi nodded, still shocked by what his teacher said, before lying on the couch to think what his teacher could mean by that.

* * *

Heba ran and ran, running past the different people working or running around as well to get things done. He ran down several halls before skidding to a stop in front double oak doors. He took in a deep breath, after catching it back from running, and knocked on the door. He waited until he heard a powerful, "Come in," and walked in.

"You wanted to-" he began but was stop when a set of warm lips were on top of his and strong arms were wrapped around him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around a strong neck. They broke apart and Heba smiled, "Ra, I miss those lips and these arms."

Atem smiled as he nuzzled his nose with Heba's, "Not as much as I miss holding you." He pulled away and pulled Heba over to his desk and into his chair. "I'm so sorry I have been so busy Heba. With the Celebration and other things I haven't had anytime for you."

Heba got comfortable in Atem's lap and cuddled into his strong chest. "I understand. You are the Prince and ruler of all Equestria. Your subjects need you." He sighed in content, "I'm just glad to be with you now. I'll take whatever I can get. So what's up love?"

Atem sighed, "Well I had meeting after meeting, a quick lunch with the mayor of Ponyville, meeting with some of the priest about our relationship." Heba growled at that, some of the priest didn't want their prince with a commoner, especially a male commoner. They saw Heba as being beneath Atem, but Atem wouldn't listen to anypony. He loved Heba more then anything in the world, and he was determined to not lose another lover ever again.

Atem chuckled and hugged his lover until he was sure Heba was calm before continuing, "And then I got Yugi's letter."

Heba chuckled, "He looked like he was about to freak when he heard that. I'm surprised you said that."

Atem shrugged, "He needs to. All he does is read, he has not made any friends yet. Friendship is very important in a young colt's life. You should know that Heba."

Heba nodded, "Yeah, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here. I need to thank Malik and Ashley for getting me my job as a guard. I would have never realized my dreams and meet you." He snuggled into Atem's warmth and sighed.

Atem chuckled and started to take off Heba's armor. "I was hoping you were off."

Heba groaned as he took off his helmet and chest plate. "No, I am Captain of the Guard. I need to be ready for whenever something bad happens."

"Well right now you are Heba Muto, my boyfriend and lover. Now get the rest off and prepare yourself." Heba giggled as he did as he was told and rushed to Atem's bed as Atem also took of his outfit and joined Heba.

The two spent a few hours making love until Atem was needed again. He sighed as he carried Heba out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry love, but unfortunately duty calls." He placed Heba down on the bed and helped him dry his hair.

"It's okay Atem. I probably should get back to my rounds and make sure nopony (cough) Marik (cough) Bakura (cough) is slacking."

Atem laughed, "Yeah, I need to talk to them about that. Just because you are the Captain doesn't mean they can slack off. But I'm sure you can teach them a lesson, my sexy unicorn."

Heba smirked as his hands travel down Atem's chest. "Well of course I can. I'm your strongest unicorn, why do you think I'm the Captain of the Guard?" Atem moaned when Heba grabbed onto his member.

It took all his will power to pull away from Heba and pick up his clothes. "Now, now Heba, we have to get back to work. As much as it pains me, we can't."

Heba groaned and fell back onto the soiled bed, "I know, I know." He took in a deep breath, he could still smell them on the sheets. "Can we do it later?" he asked.

Atem smirked, "Of course my love. I can never get enough of you." He bent over Heba and nibbled at his ear, bring out a moan and shiver from his lover. He stood back up and helped Heba back into his armor before handing him a scroll. "Can you do a quick errand for me?"

Heba nodded, "What is it?"

"It's a message for Yugi. I want him to lighten up a bit, so I'm giving him something else to do," Atem explained as he picked up his crown and placed it back on his head.

"And what could that be?" Heba asked.

Atem smiled before kissing his forehead, "You'll see soon love. Now go, before I change my mind and not work at all."

Heba giggled, "And if I do stay?"

Atem smirked as he whispered in Heba's ear, "Then you'll become a permanent part of that bed." Heba squeaked and he rushed out of the room, Atem chuckled, "That always work."

* * *

Yugi was looking threw his book on the Elements when Heba walked in. "Yugi! I'm back!"

Yugi smiled, "Hey Heba. I thought you would be on a date with the Prince or on your patrol."

Heba huffed, "I wish! (sighs) Prince Atem wanted me to drop this off before I did," he said and handed him the message.

Yugi took it and read it aloud, "My faithful student, I have decided that you need to get out and about. I'm sending you to Ponyville to check on preparation for the Summer Sun's Celebration, a task I know you can do. But not only that, I want you to try and make some friends. I have made the arrangement awhile ago and you and Missy will be staying at the library in Ponyville. Good luck and have fun. Your teacher, Prince Atem. P.S. Make Friends!"

Yugi blinked and looked over the paper again, "But what about Nightmare? What about the impending doom? Doesn't he care?!"

"Maybe it just a myth Yugi. Maybe there is no Nightmare. I remember mom and grandpa telling us stories to make us behave and dress up and give up our candy to the statue of Nightmare on Nightmare Night. It's just a myth to get little ponies to behave," Heba said with a sigh.

Yugi shook his head, "No Heba! This is a real, the threat is real, and the possible danger is real! I just know it!"

"And how do you know? Hmm? A past life with Nightmare? Don't be ridiculous Yugi," Heba said. He walked to the door and was about to open it when he turned around and said, "Look, just relax and do what Atem ask of you. Have some fun and make a friend or two, please?"

Yugi sighed in frustration, "Fine, I'll try, but I won't promise that I will." Heba sighed, shaking his head before walking out.

"And why is it so important to make friends?" Yugi asked.

"Well, with friends you can get out more and have some fun. You really need to do that Yugi," Missy said as she walked in with a bag in each hand. "Friends can be a great thing and can be there when you need them the most. Now come on readaholic, we have some packing to do!"

Yugi sighed but took a bag anyway and rushed to his room to pack for his trip.

* * *

Atem was sitting on his balcony, in a robe, he just finish singing his lullaby to Yami and was now just sitting on the railing. He didn't notice Heba standing beside him, also in a robe, until the end. "So…what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, but sad. This is the fifth time I heard you sing that song. Why do you sing it?" Heba asked.

Atem sighed and motion for Heba to sit in his lap. Heba carefully sat down and got comfortable against Atem's chest. Atem wrapped his arms around him and said, "When I was younger, I ruled with my brother, Yami."

"I didn't know you had a brother. Where is he?"

"He's not here. Have you ever heard the tale of Nightmare?" Atem asked.

Heba nodded, "Yeah, my grandpa would tell us stories when we were kids and now with Yugi claiming Nightmare is coming back."

"Well it's true Heba. The story, but not exactly as they say it is."

"Then what is the truth?" Heba asked and Atem told him the whole story about his brother, Yugi's past life, and his mistakes.

"It was because of my neglect and ignorance that my brother became Nightmare. He has been trapped on the moon for a thousand years and I can tell the time is near."

"What do you mean Atem?" Heba asked but just then an eerie wind blew, carrying a sad melody with it.

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How could you have sent me away?_

_I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,_

_The darkness and silence pervade_

_But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade_

_Of power, and glory, and praise_

_Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies_

_The stars will recount my last days_

_Once was a pony whose moon shone so bright,_

_The stars were in awe at its glow. _

_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"_

_Yet where were they all, his subjects he never_

_Caught sight of once shadows did fall_

_Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream_

_Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all_

_Wait now, sun prince, The night will arise_

_So keep not my moon in its place,_

_Até my judgment was not yours to give,_

_And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

_Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

_The time for my vengeance is nigh_

_The beams of another cast brightly on others,_

_whose love and affection it drew_

_And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world, _

_as hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew_

_"Why don't they adore me?" he thought_

_to himself, as the other had no right to boast _

_And that selfish pony did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of I, who had needed him most_

_Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise_

_So keep not my moon in its place, _

_Até my judgment was not yours to give,_

_And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

_Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

_May guilt plague you for your great crime_

_For the time of my vengeance is nigh_

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_My pain grows, I can't know_

_Are you still the same?_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe behind your veil of sunlight_

_You know not my sadness, pain, nor care_

_And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there_

_Sleep..._"

A few minutes passed before Heba spoke, "That's so sad Atem."

Atem nodded, "It's my brother, Yami. He sings that once and awhile. He is still mad at me for abandoning him and banishing him to the moon. I didn't want to do it, but there just wasn't any other way." Tears fell from tired crimson eyes.

Heba hugged him and let him cry until he was done. "Don't worry Atem. We'll find a way to save him!"

Atem held him close, "Thank you Heba, but we already have a way. Your brother is the only hope."

"How?"

Atem picked him up and carried him back to the bed, "You'll see soon Heba. Now let's get some sleep." Heba was confused, but still accepted Atem's answer. Atem slipped both of their robes off and slipped them under the covers.

Heba cuddled close to him, laying his head on Atem's chest. Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Heba. I never want to lose you."

Heba smiled, "I love you too, Atem. You will never lose me." They stayed like that until sleep finally took them to place where they and everypony was happy, including Yami.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he and Missy traveled by a carriage flown by two winged horses to Ponyville. "Cheer up Yugi. Everything is going to be alright," Missy said as she watched as the many trees and villages go by.

"How can I when Nightmare could break free soon?!"

"Maybe Price Atem and Heba are right and this is just an old pony's myth. You need to focus on the task at hand Yugi."

"You're right Missy!" Yugi said as Ponyville came into view. "I need to focus. I'll go threw and check on everything for the celebration as fast as I can then get to the library to find anything on Nightmare and the Elements."

"But what about making friends? The Prince told you to make friends."

"The faith of Equestria doesn't relay on me making friends," Yugi said as the carriage came to a stop and they got out. "Thank you sirs," the horses nodded before taking off and left the two.

"Come on Yugi, just at least try to do that! The ponies of Ponyville might actually have something interesting to say," Missy said as a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and blond curly hair with light blue and red strips in a white and pink dress approached them. "Just give it a try."

Yugi gave a shy smile and said, "Um, hello."

The girl jumped up and gasped before rushing off. The two looked in her direction confused. "Okay, maybe not the best one to start off with," Missy said with a goofy grin.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Can we please just start the overseer's checklist and move on?"

Missy sighed as well before making a list and quill appear before her and read out loud as the two started to walk. "Okay first up is food preparations at Sweet Apple Acres."

They walked towards a farm with apple trees as far as the eye could see, all different kinds and different colors. "Mmm, look at all the apples trees!" Missy said as they walk towards a barn and farm house.

"Now where is the pony in charge?" Yugi asked as they looked around.

"YEE-HAW!" They turned just in time to see a man with slight tan skin, slight muscular build, sapphire blue eyes, and brown hair that was cut short and slightly spiky and had streaks of red on each side of his head that looked like the color of blood, charge towards an apple tree. He rushed at it and kicked it hard, enough so that the apples fell into awaiting buckets at the base of the tree. He was wearing blue jeans that were ripped in a few places, brown leather cowboy boots, plaid shirt of red and yellow that had the sleeves rolled up, tan cowboy hat, and a vest that was open and had three apples on bottom corner near the buttons.

Yugi sighed, this was going to be a long day, "Let's get this over with. Hello, my name is Yugi Muto."

The boy smiled and quickly shook Yugi's hand, "Well welcome Mr. Yugi! I'm Matthew Apple, one of the heads of Sweet Apple Acre Farm! We sure do like making new friends around here. Now what can I do for ya?"

Yugi's hand was still shaking after Matthew let go, Missy grabbed hold and laughed when she got it to stop. Yugi gave her a quick glare before replying, "Well I was sent here by Prince Atem to check on preparations for the Sun's Celebration. I heard you are responsible for catering the food?"

"We sure are! Care for a sample?" Matthew asked as he walked over to a triangle dangling from a post.

"Well we're sort of-"

Matthew hit the triangle and yelled, "SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!" He pulled Yugi and Missy over to a gazebo as many others rushed over with different kinds of treats. "Let me introduce you to the Apple family! We have…Cameral Apple, Apple Fritter, Golden Delicious, Red Delicious..." each family member he mention dropped each treat they were named onto the table in front of Yugi until Matthew got to the last members, "Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. Up and atom Granny Smith, we have company." He shoved a granny smith apple into Yugi's mouth as Granny Smith, a very elderly lady with white hair, pale skin, and old reddish orange eyes, got up from her rocker and slowly made her way to the table. "Well I say they are already part of the family!" Matthew said and the others agreed.

Yugi spitted the apple out and nervously laughed, "Well I see the food is handled, I can go then."

"Aren't you gonna to stay for brunch?" a girl with reddish orange eyes and red hair and bow, Apple Bloom, asked, giving Yugi the puppy pout.

Yugi looked around and saw all the sad faces, he sighed again. "Fine, I'll stay." Everyone whooped and hollered and feed their two visitors.

An hour later Yugi had a swollen belly, "I ate too much pie."

Missy chuckled, "Well don't you worry. I'm sure you'll work all that off soon. Plus, you have to admit that was good, especially their barbeque food!" Missy said licking her jowls/lips.

Yugi nodded as they stopped a few feet from town hall, "Now what Missy?"

Missy hummed as she looked around the sky, "There should be a Pegasus by named Joey Wheeler clearing the sky."

Yugi looked around and saw a bunch clouds still around, "Well he's certainly not doing a good job now is he?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Yugi turned just as a boy with shaggy blond hair, pale skin (not as pale as Yugi's), and honey colored eyes and wings flew right into him and knocked both of them into a mud puddle. He was wearing jeans with a rainbow patches that covered his knees, red and white sneakers, and light blue shirt with a cloud and lightening bolt of red, yellow, and blue was in the middle.

The boy sheepishly chuckled, "Hehe, my bad." Yugi glared at him, "Here let me help you!" He rushed off and brought back a grey cloud. He got on top and started to jump up and down on it, making it rain on Yugi.

Yugi was soaking when the boy was done. "Hmm, let me try my patented rainbow dry!" He pushed the cloud away and quickly flew around Yugi until a rainbow twister surrounded him. The boy stopped and landed next to Missy. "No need to thank me! I was happy to help!" he said with closed eyes.

He opened his eyes and laughed, he managed to make Yugi's hair a giant puff ball with crazy curls. He tried not to laugh at first, but he couldn't hold it in and laughed his head off and then onto the ground laughing. Missy looked and laughed as well, falling onto the laughing boy.

Yugi huffed, "Are you Joey Wheeler?"

The boy jumped up, knocking the still laughing Missy over, "The one and only! Why, have you heard of me?"

"I heard you are supposed to be clearing the sky." Yugi sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "Hello my name is Yugi Muto, and I'm here to oversee the preparations of the Sun's Celebration."

"Well Yug, I was going to do it right after I practice first," Joey said from a cloud he was laying on.

"For what, may I ask?" Yugi asked with arms crossed.

"The Wonderbolts! They're performing tomorrow at the celebration and I was going to show them my moves!"

"The Wonderbolts?"

Joey nodded, "Yep!"

Yugi moved his hands to his hips as he asked, "The same Wonderbolts that are the best fliers of all Equestria? The best of the best Pegasi?"

Joey nodded again, "That's them!"

Yugi scoffed, "Yeah right. There is no way they take in a Pegasus that can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Joey gasped. "I can so clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" he yelled.

Yugi gave a cocky grin, "Then prove me wrong. Prove yourself."

Joey glared at him before he quickly flew off his cloud and kicked and punched every cloud, making them disappear. He landed on the bridge with a grin, "There! Ten seconds flat! I never leave Ponyville hanging!"

Yugi was a gasped, his jaw looked like it would fall off if it wasn't attached and his eyes were wide like they could pop out any minute. Joey chuckled, "You're a riot Yug! I can't wait to hang out some more." Yugi's eyes bugged out as Joey flew away to practice for his idols. "Later Yug!"

"I like him. He'll be a good friend," Missy said, still in awe at Joey. She looked to Yugi and played with one of the curls. Yugi smack her paw away and walked off to town hall with Missy running behind him. "Oh come on! It's not that bad! Once you get used to it, it's actually nice!"

They walked in and saw the place was filled with ribbons, streamers, and banners with a picture of Atem and his cutie mark, the sun.

* * *

Atem: Couldn't you call it something else? A cutie mark is no where near manly enough for me!

Sapphire: (sighs) I don't care! The show calls them cutie marks! Just except it to your big male pride and move on! Don't make me split you and Heba up!

Atem: (quietly mumbles)

Sapphire: Good, now back to our story!

* * *

"Beautiful," Missy said as her eyes widen at the sight in front of them.

Yugi nodded, "Yes the décor is lovely."

Missy shook her head, "Not the décor, her." She pointed in front of them and there stood a curvy blond with purple eyes. She was wearing black leather high-heal boots that came up to her knees, a purple mini skirt hung to her hips nicely and had three blue diamonds on the bottom, white tank top that just stopped at her belly button, and a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her biceps. Missy's eyes turned into little heart before checking on her outfit, black hair, and fur. "Is my fur fluffy? What about my ears? Do I look good?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Down girl, down. Remember, we are on an important task for the Prince. Not getting you a girlfriend." Missy huffed as they walked closer to the girl. "Um excuse me."

The girl held up one slender finger, "Just a second Hun. I'm in the zone as it were." She was using her magic to hang different ribbons in front of a post until she came up to a red sparkle one. "Why Mai you out done yourself this time. Nothing says celebrations like sparkles! Now what is it you need Dear?" she asked. She turned around and jumped up two feet with a screech. "Oh my Ra! What happened to your mane?!"

Yugi was confused as he touched his head, "You mean my hair? It's a long story, but I'm here to help with the preparations for the Sun's Celebration."

"You here to help, but what about you! You need it more!" She grabbed his wrist and started to drag him out of the building. "I'm going to help you with your hair!"

Yugi tried to pull away, but to no avail. "You don't have to and I'm really busy and-"

"Nonsense! I will not let such a beautiful person go around with bad hair! Now come on, my boutique isn't that far! Oh, my name is Mai by the way!" she said and rush with Yugi dragging behind her and Missy floating like she was on cloud nine behind them.

* * *

After getting his hair fixed back to the way it was before and forced into several different outfits, Mai got Yugi into black jeans and a slightly jeweled corset top for men. (A/N: I don't know if there is but for this next part, just go with it!)

"Now," Mai said as she grabbed the strings and pulled with one foot on Yugi's back, "You where just about to tell me where you are from."

Yugi gasped for air as the corset got smaller, "I was…sent here…by Prince Atem…from Canterlot…to-"

Mai gasped and let the strings go, Yugi gasped as the outfit loosen and quickly gulped in air. "CANTERLOT! Oh the glamour, the sophistication, the class, THE FASHION! Oh, I always dreamed of going and living in Canterlot. You must tell me everything about it!" She pulled Yugi into a hug as she said, "Oh we are going to be the best of friends you and I."

Yugi's eyes popped out again at the thought and tried to get out of her hug.

Mai gasped, "Jewels? What was I thinking? You're more a leather person. Be right back!" she said as she walked upstairs.

Yugi quickly took off the clothes and placed back on his worn out jeans, sneakers, and faded red shirt, "Come Missy, before she thinks I need a hair cut!" He grabbed Missy's wrist when she didn't follow and dragged her out of the boutique.

* * *

Missy sighed, "Wasn't she pretty?"

Yugi groaned, "Focus Casanova! What do we need to do next?"

Missy growled before pulling out the list and said, "The last thing we need to check is the music. A Pegasus name Ryou Bakura, no relations to Bakura, and his bird choir should be practicing in the park." Yugi nodded and the two walked around the park until they heard birds singing and a boy with pale skin (pale as Yugi), white hair, white wings, and brown doe-like eyes was directing them. He was wearing a yellow sweater that stretched to his hips and had three butterflies over said hips, jeans that fit snuggly against his legs, and white sneakers.

The birds were good, except one was off key, "Oh um…excuse me everyone. Could you please stop?" The birds stop and the boy flew over to a blue jay on the top branch. "I'm sorry Mr. Blue Jay, but you were a bit off key. Could you please try that again?" The bird nodded and did the tune again, this time getting it right.

The boy smiled, "Good, now let's start over. And one, and two-"

"Hello!" Yugi yelled.

The boy jumped and the birds flew off scared. "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you. That was really beautiful."

The boy flew down and shyly kicked the ground and nodded. Yugi gave him a messed up smile before looking to Missy. She sighed and shook her head and waved her hands for him to continue.

Yugi coughed and smiled gently, "My name is Yugi Muto. I'm here to check on preparations for tomorrow's celebration. And your name is?"

The boy stepped back and let his hair cover half his face, "My name is…" he said, mumbling the last part.

Yugi leaned in, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite get that."

The boy mumbled softly again. Yugi leaned in closer but Ryou just covered his face and mumbled in a high pitch. Yugi sighed and watched as the birds flew back. "Well your birds are back and I can tell thing are fine here, so I'll just go and let you get back to practicing. Bye!"

The boy just nodded and watch threw his bangs as Yugi walked back to Missy. "Well that should be everything."

The boy gasped and pushed Yugi out of the way, "Oh my Atem! A puppy! She's so cute!"

Missy smirked and flipped her hair, "Finally, someone thinks I'm cute!"

The boy gasped again, "She can talk! I didn't know puppies could talk!"

Missy smiled, "Well I'm a different kind of puppy!"

The boy hugged her and flew up a bit, "I can't believe I'm talking to a puppy! This is so amazing I could just scream."

Yugi summoned his magic and pulled Missy out of the boy's arms. "Well me and my puppy have things to do, so we'll just leave you alone now," he said and started to walk off with Missy floating behind him.

"Wait, what's her name?" the boy asked walking behind them.

"My name is Missy! What's yours?" Missy asked, as she floated behind Yugi, thanks to his magic.

The boy blushed a bit, "My name is Ryou Bakura. I can't believe I'm talking to a puppy. What do puppies like to talk about?"

"Anything! What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Yugi sighed and slapped his forehead, which wasn't a good idea since he was starting to get a headache.

* * *

"And that is my life so far, well except for today. Do you want to hear about my day?" Missy asked as the three finally made it to the library. The two have been talking, mostly Missy, since the left the park The sun was close to setting and Yugi was just tried, he just want to find more about Nightmare and get some sleep.

"I would love to hear about your day," Ryou said as they stood in front of the library.

Missy was about to say something when Yugi used his magic to shake her and drop her onto the ground. "Well it looks like we're here. I'll be staying here during my stay in Ponyville, and I must get my puppy to bed. She so tried she can barely stay up."

Missy tried to get up but Yugi's magic just pushed her back onto the ground. "See?"

"Oh the poor baby!" Ryou said and helped Missy up and tried to get them into the building. "We need to get you into bed pronto!"

Yugi blocked the door and took Missy away from Ryou. "Don't worry I got it. You just go on and have a great day tomorrow!" he said and rushed him and Missy inside.

Missy glared at him, even though it was dark in the library and Yugi could barely see it. "That was rude Yugi."

Yugi sighed, "I know, but I can't focus with all these crazy ponies around me. I need to focus on Nightmare and his return and not on friendships. Now where is the light switch?"

The lights came on and a bunch of people where there, including the people he met today. The girl with blond hair with red and light blue strips came out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" with everyone else.

"Were you surprised?" the girl asked?

"Very…libraries are supposed to be quiet," Yugi said as he glared at the girl.

The girl giggled and said, "What kind of party would it be if it was quiet? Boring~!"

Yugi sighed and walked over to the refreshment table in the middle as the girl introduced herself. "Hi I'm Crystal Cakes and I threw this party just for you! You said hello to me earlier and I was like gasp and run off! Well I knew I haven't seen you before in this town, because I know everypony in this town, and if I haven't meet you before that means you're new to this town and you don't have any friends. That made me feel so sad, so I threw you this party so you can make a lot of friends and now you do!" she said as Matthew, Joey, Mai, and Ryou join them.

All the while she was talking, Yugi poured himself a drink from a red bottle and drank some of the red liquid. "So are you having fun?" Crystal asked. Yugi was about to say something when he felt his mouth was on fire and tears were running down his face.

Matthew was worried, "Are you okay Sugar-cube?"

Yugi opened his mouth and screamed as he rushed upstairs and away from everyone.

"Aw he's crying because he's so happy!" Crystal said as Missy looked at the bottle Yugi just poured.

"Hot sauce?" she said just as Crystal took it out of her hands and pour some onto a nearby cupcake.

She picked it up and ate it. Everyone was grossed out, "What?" she said with a full mouth, "It's really good!"

* * *

Yugi sighed and placed his pillow over his head. The music was to loud downstairs and it was causing him to not to relaxes. Missy opened the door and rushed in, "Yugi, Yugi! You should come downstairs! Crystal is starting to play pin the tale on the donkey!"

Yugi sat up in his bed and glared at the dog girl, "Hell no! I'm trying to rest since I couldn't do any research on Nightmare and the Elements!" he yelled and threw one of his pillows at the her.

Missy sighed and tossed the pillow back at him, "You really need to relaxes and have some fun for once. Let go of the Nightmare myth already. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Missy! Get down here, it's your turn!" Mai yelled. Missy quickly shook herself and yipped happily as she rushed down to be with her dream girl.

Yugi rolled his eyes and laid on his side, facing away from the door. He tried to close his eyes, but just couldn't. He looked out his window and saw the moon and the stars around it were shining brightly. Yugi pulled out his book and reread the myth again, "It's to believe that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will help in his escape and make nighttime eternal. I hope she and the Prince are right, and this is all just an old pony's tale."

He sighed but then his head stated to pound again. "Why? Why does always happened to me?" he asked himself before he fainted and a scene flashed in his mind.

**It was time to raise the sun and Prince Yami hadn't been seen by anypony, not even Sapphire couldn't find him. She and Yugi were getting worried, they just knew something bad was going to happen. Prince Atem was angry, "Where the hell is he?!"**

**Sapphire shook her head, "Everypony is looking for him, but he is nowhere to be seen."**

**Yugi yawned, he was tired. He helped Sapphire look for Yami, but they had to return to the thrown room when they couldn't find him. "I think you're just going to have to set the moon yourself this time Atem."**

**Atem sighed in annoyance, but got up and walked over to the balcony, "This is the last time. I'm going to have a serious talk with him about this and his stupid attitude later." Atem focused on his powers and tried to lower the moon, but try as he might he couldn't lower it or bring up his sun. "What is the meaning of this? Why can't I lower the moon?" he asked.**

**Both Sapphire and Yugi gasped, "WHAT?"**

**Soon a gentle baritone voice waft in singing… (A/N: This is from League of Legends, Daylight's End)**

"_**Ask not the sun why she sets,**_

_**Why she shrouds her light away.**_

_**Or why she hides her glowing gaze,**_

_**When night turns crimson gold to grey**_**."**

**Chills ran up everyone's spine as they looked for the source of the voice. It sounded like Yami's but darker and deeper.**

"_**For silent falls the guilty sun,**_

_**As day to dark does turn.**_

_**One simple truth she dare not speak:**_

_**Her light can only blind and burn.**_**"  
**

**They looked behind them and saw Yami walking towards the thrown.**

"_**No mercy for the guilty,**_

_**Bring down their lying sun.**_

_**Blood so silver black by night,**_

_**Upon their faces pale white.**_**"**

**He took a seat and finished his song, the room filled with a dark essence, a feeling dread, darkness, and death was in the air. Something was not right with Yami.**

"_**Cruel moon, bring the end,**_

_**The dawn will never rise again.**_**"**

**Atem growled as he stood in front of Yami, "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with you?! Lower that moon now!"**

**Yami tsked, "You know Atem anger doesn't look good on you. And why should I do that? The moon is just as beautiful as that awful sun of yours."**

"**Yami, what is going on? Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, scared and worried for his friend.**

**Yami laughed, "Isn't it obvious? That little melody should have given it away, but just in case I'll sing it again…**_**Cruel moon, bring the end, the dawn will never rise again.**_**"**

**Sapphire gasped** **as she figured it out, "You're going to let the moon stay there forever aren't you!"**

**Yami clapped, "And Sapphire gets the point!" He laughed, "I'm going to take over and make the night eternal…FOREVER! Wahaahahahahahahahaha!"**

"**What?! You can't be serious!" Atem yelled.**

**Yami smirked, "Oh, I'm dead serious. Once you are out of the way dear brother, I'll control Equestria and the ponies of this sun loving land will bow down to me!" He snapped his fingers and he transformed before their eyes. His skin became black as blue armor surrounded him, his hair became a flame of black and blue, and his eyes became demonic in shape and turned into a brighter shade of red. He laughed at their shocked and scared faces. "What do you think? I found this with the left over stuff from King Sombra. I knew that old Unicorn would have something like this laying around. It feeds on hate, anger, and the darkness in the wearer's heart!"**

"**Why? Why are you doing this, Yami?" Yugi asked as he was pulled behind Sapphire.**

**Yami closed his eyes and said, "I'm no longer the Yami you knew."**

"**You have to stop this! The Yami I knew would never do anything like this!"**

**Yami huffed, "The Yami you knew is gone, forever stuck in the darkness! No more shall he suffer! Call me Nightmare!"**

"**Fine then Nightmare, why are you doing this?!" Atem said, the anger building the longer they stood there.**

"**Why? Because of you and the damn ponies of Equestria! That's why! I'm tired of being in your shadow Atem!" he growled. "But that will all change soon, but now I must take my leave. Ta-ta!" he said turning into a cloud of dark blue smoke and flying out of the room laughing madly.**

Yugi gasped and sat up panting. "What-What was that? That had to be a memory. What else could it be?" _Did I have a past life with Nightmare before he turned?_

Yugi was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Missy standing there waving her hands in his face, "YUGI!"

Yugi jumped, "Missy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to let you know that it getting closed to time for the Summer Sun Celebration! We need to go now if we want a good spot! I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes! I rushed up here to see why you were taking so long, you look deep in though," she explained. "Is something wrong?"

Yug sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Let's go, I want to see the prince."

Missy smiled, "Okay! Oh wait! I got a letter from him." She pulled it out and handed to him before rushing out. "Don't take forever. Matthew, Mai, Crystal, Joey, and Ryou are waiting for us! They're really great ponies and can be great friends for you, Yugi!" she said and walked out of the room.

Yugi sighed for the millionth time and read the message, "Hello Yugi! It's actually Heba, I thought I let you know that I will actually be here in Ponyville to celebrate with you and Atem! We're finally going to spend time together, but we need to talk to you about something important. It has something to do with your faint spells and the visions you see during them. I'll see you soon, from your brother, Heba!"

"Hmm, maybe I can finally find out what happened, why these keep happening to me, and why I see this Prince Yami." He looked back at the moon and thought he saw a man's face. "Yami?" He shook his head and rushed out of bed and got ready for the celebration. He slipped into his favorite leather pants, light purple sleeveless t-shirt with his cutie mark, a dark purple six pointed star with a white star behind it and six smaller pink stars around the two, on the middle, and black leather neck belt and armbands, and black boots. "Well let's get this over with," he said and walked downstairs where Missy was waiting for him.

"Let's go Mr. Slow-poke! I don't want to miss anything!" she said, tapping her foot.

Yugi chuckled, "Don't worry, Missy. You'll get more time with your precious Mai soon." Missy huffed and walked out with Yugi following behind her laughing.

* * *

Sapphire: This seem likes a good place to stop.

Ashley: Yeah.

Crystal: But we're not done yet!

Sapphire: And we'll continue this later in the next and final chapter! Please review and read my other stories while you wait!

Ashley: Read!

Crystal: Review!

Sapphire: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Hi everypony! Welcome back to "Lullaby for a Prince". Sapphire has a very, very important announcement!

Ashley: And what is it this time? That she has more writer's block? Because if she does the writers and readers are going to be furious. We might need to get the new bunker ready just in case!

Sapphire: No, it's not that. It's about the changes I have done!

Ashley: Oh, well let's make this simple then. Sapphire has changed the whole thing and it sucks!

Sapphire: I did not!

Crystal: Ashley! (smacks her head) That's not it at all!

Sapphire: You're still upset that someponies, I won't name names, like it when you two are not together.

Ashley: (huffs) So! How could people not find me and my sexy girlfriend worthy of being together?!

Matthew: Crystal, shut her up already! I'm getting a headache. (rubs forehead)

Crystal: Right! (major glomps and kisses Ashley to the floor)

Sapphire: Anyway, I have made some, what I think is, minor changes. Mainly, I added some things, took some things out, spelling corrections, grammar corrections, and punctuation corrections to the last two chapters. But I did one major change to it though.

Matthew: She has changed Tristan to me! I am now the new Apple Jack! (lassos me over to him)

Sapphire: I got reviews about Tristan as Apple Jack, so I have changed him to my Matthew.

Matthew: I'm sure they won't mind. I make a better AJ anyway. Right babe? (winks at me)

Sapphire: (nodding to the hot and sexy cowboy) Yes. Oh yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! (drools)

Ashley: Get your head out of the gutter and get this story over with already! You're killing your readers with the wait!

Sapphire: Right! Sorry about the delay! Stupid writers block! (clears throat) I do NOT own anything! I have made it clear that I don't own anything but the four OCs and me! Nothing else! Now I did found a duet of 'Lullaby for a Princess' –

Ashley, Matthew, and Crystal: Oh no, not again!

Sapphire: There is nothing wrong with it! I lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove these songs! I love Brony music (favs are Rainbow Factory, Awoken, September (the Living Tombstone and Mic the Microphone version), the duet your about to hear/read, the songs I put in the other chapters, and now Sins of the Solar Empire by TeithePony) and MLP:FIM! I heard these songs over and over and I just really wanted to do them as a story involving Yami, Atem, and Yugi. I'm glad that this story has turned out so well and I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoring, and following! Thank you all!

Matthew: So to repeat, Sapphire owns nothing but me, herself, Missy, Ashley, and Crystal. Now please enjoy the last chapters of "Lullaby for a Prince"!

* * *

Forgiven or Forsaken

* * *

The time was near, he could feel it. The dark power within him grew as he waited, and now he was ready to unleash it and break out of this damn prison his brother locked him in.

"I will make you pay Brother. You took everything away from me when you asked Yugi to be with you." Nightmare sighed and opened his eyes and looked at the planet before him, "Shadow! Return to me!" A black and blue smoky shadow appeared and wrapped itself around him.

* * *

Yugi kept glancing at the moon and notice four stars moving closer, _**Oh Ra, please let it be just a pony's myth.**_

"Yugi! Focus, we need to find Heba and the others before the celebration starts, and I'll be damned if we missed it because of you!" Missy yelled as she rushed ahead of him.

Yugi sighed, "Okay, okay. Calm down Missy, I'm coming!" he said as he rushed after her. They stopped at the front of town hall and tried to catch their breaths back before someone came rushing up towards them.

"YUGI! MISSY!" It was a girl with long brown hair that swooped to one side, green eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a blue and pink female magician's outfit. She jumped up and squeezed Yugi in a crushing hug that knocked both of them down to the ground.

Missy laughed as another person rushed over to them, "Mana! Wait for me!" Missy smiled as Heba came to a stop and pulled Mana off Yugi. "Mana, what did I tell you about jumping onto people, especially Yugi?" Heba was wearing blue jeans, the same boots Yugi was wearing, tight dark red v-neck t-shirt with a shield with a crown on top (his cutie mark) in the middle, black neck belt, black and red arm bands, and two belts around his waist with one slightly over lapping the other.

Mana giggled as she helped Yugi up. "Sorry Yugi, I was just so happy to see my cousins again! It's been too long Yugi."

Yugi smiled and gave the girl a proper huge. "I'd missed you too Mana," he said before hugging Heba, "It's good to see you again Brother."

"It's good to see you too, though we just saw each other the other day."

Missy looked around as she asked, "Where is the prince? I thought he would be by your side always."

Heba sighed, "I wanted him to be, but his is getting ready."

"So? I know you two are already doing it with each other, so what's the big deal?" Missy said with a smirk.

Heba blushed and tried to hide his face when both Yugi and Mana gasped, "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" they both yelled.

Heba slapped his hands over their mouths to shush them, "Not so loud! We don't want anyone finding out. This is something between me and him, not everyone else."

Yugi slapped his hand away, "You just don't want mom and dad to find out."

Heba shushed him again and looked around for his parents. They were very clear that sex should be for the one you marry, not before. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see them. "Yes I don't want them to know. You know dad will kill Atem if he found out. He won't care if Atem is the ruler of all Equestria, he'll still kill him!"

Yugi patted Heba's shoulder. "Don't worry Heba your secret is safe among us. Right Mana and Missy?" he said, glaring at the two. The girls huffed and mumbled something under their breath that sounded like 'Yeah, I guess'. Yugi smiled and led Heba and the girls into town hall.

"So how is the friend making going?" Heba asked as they found a spot in the middle of the big room.

"Okay," Yugi said. He didn't want to admit it to Heba and Mana that he didn't really do what Atem told him to do, but he just didn't know what to say. Missy sighed and shook her head, disappointed at Yugi for lying to his brother and cousin.

"You made friends! That's wonderful Yugi!" Mana screamed and hugged her cousin again. "What are they like? Do I know them?"

"Mana!" She turned around just as Crystal skidded to a stop in front of them. Crystal was now wearing a red tank top with three balloons over her heart, blue jeans, white and red tennis shoes, and a golden locket. "Hi Mana! I'm super glad you could make it tonight!"

Mana smiled and hugged her friend, "I wouldn't miss this for the world! Our Ruler is about to show us how he raises the sun every day! Isn't it exciting?!"

Heba huffed, "It's not that big of deal."

"You're only saying that because of how close you are to the prince," Missy said, poking him in the arm.

"You know the prince?" Crystal asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, Heba is my twin brother and works as Captain of Guard. And Mana is our cousin from here."

Crystal gasped, "Really? That's so cool!"

Mana nodded and asked Crystal, "Have you seen the others yet?"

Crystal started to look around, "I thought I saw Joey and Matthew around here, Ryou is up in one of the balconies with his bird choir, and Mai is up on the big balcony waiting for the celebration to start." She pointed her finger to Joey and Matthew, who were arguing about something, "Joey and Matthew are over there! JOEY! MATTHEW!"

They stopped their argument and looked over to the four before walking over. "Hey guys," Joey said before nudging Matthew with his elbow.

Matthew sighed before he put on a smile and said, "Nice to have y'all here sugar-cubes!"

Mana giggled, "Still on that dare Matthew?"

Matthew groaned, "Yes! If I don't say sugar-cube once in a while, I owe 25 bits to Joey!" he explained while Joey grinned.

"You can end all of this torture by paying me now," he said, wiggling his eyebrow and sticking his hand out.

Matthew smirked, "No deal mutt, I mean sugar-cube. I want to win this here dare and get that 25 from ya."

Joey growled, "In your dreams! I will win, you'll see!"

Crystal giggled and whispered to Yugi and Heba, "Joey is known to lose a lot, but when it comes to flying games or races, he's always the winner. To me, he is the best flier around and deserves to be in the Wonderbolts, but don't tell him I said that, okay?" Both nodded and pulled on the imaginary zipper on their lips to say their lips were sealed.

Crystal smiled and nodded as a guard with white hair and mean brown eyes walked over, "Heba, the Prince wants to see you before he goes on."

Heba nodded, "Thank you Bakura. I'll go now, be right back," he said and rushed off.

Bakura smirked, "Hey shrimp, how's life treating you?"

Yugi pouted, "I not a shrimp! And it's doing fine bunny boy!"

Bakura growled, "I'm not a bunny boy!"

Yugi smirked, seems like Bakura is already a bit agitated. This should be fun, "No, I shouldn't call you that! I should call you Florence instead!"

Bakura growled, "My name is not Florence!"

Yugi chuckled, "Really because I could have sworn Marik told me it was Florence Bakura? Wait it is!" Bakura glared at him, even with an eye twitch, "Aw, did I get fluffy Florence the kitty bunny boy upset?"

Bakura growled as he stormed away as Yugi laughed. "I'm going to murder Marik for telling that shrimp all that," he mumbled as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Nice work kid. I couldn't have done it better myself." He and everyone turned around to see two women walking towards them. One had tan skin, black hair with green and purple strips, and dark purple eyes while the other had pale skin, brown and blue hair, and grey eyes.

Yugi smiled, "Lady Ashley and Lady Sapphire. It's good to see you again."

Ashley nodded; she was wearing a knee length, black cocktail dress with a green sash, black flats, and silver jewelry. "Please Yugi; you know you can call us Ashley and Sapphire."

"Yeah, cutie!" Sapphire said before glomping him. She was wearing a dark blue dress that split open in the front at her knees down, showing off her legs; black wedges; sliver and crystal jewelry; and jeweled hair-band. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course!" Crystal said before jumping in front of Ashley, "Hi, I'm Crystal Cakes!"

Ashley smiled, hearts appeared in her eyes as she shook Crystal's hand, "Hello, my name is Ashley Knight. Well don't you look absolutely beautiful tonight? Your boyfriend must be having a hard time keeping his hand off of you."

Crystal shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend. I prefer girls."

Ashley smirked, "Really? Well then would you like to accompany me tonight? My friend here just so boring and I would love to get to know you more, beautiful." She stuck her arm out so Crystal could take it.

Crystal blushed a bit, but nodded her head anyway with a faint smile and linked her arm with Ashley before walking the girl over to the snack table. Sapphire sighed, "I was wondering how long it was going to take until she founding someone to spend the night with her. So where is Heba?"

"He's with Atem. He was asked to come up before the celebration started," Yugi said and Sapphire nodded.

"Well who are your new friends?" she asked as Mai and Ryou joined the group.

Missy stepped in next to Mai, tail waging happily as she stood next to her secret crush, and said, "Well we got the beautiful Mai Valentine here who did the décor for the celebration, Ryou Bakura who will be leading his bird choir for the show, Joey Wheeler who cleared the sky for the Prince, you already met Crystal Cakes, and lastly Matthew Apple who provided the food for today!"

"Hi!" Everyone said.

Sapphire smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you all! I'm Sapphire Wolf, a caretaker to the prince! And you meet Ashley (points to her eat and listening to Crystal talk), the other caretaker."

"Why does the prince needs two caretakers? Why does he need them at all?" Joey asked.

Sapphire explained, "Because without us, the prince would never be able to get any rest. Poor guy works so hard ruling this kingdom and raising both the sun and the moon."

Matthew stepped closer to Sapphire, "It must be. I tried to harvest ten acres of apples by all myself in just a short time, didn't get any rest or nothing during that time. Nearly put myself in to an early grave."

Sapphire looked at him and her eyes nearly popped out, he was gorgeous! "Y-Y-Yeah, that could d-d-d-do that. Rest is very important!" she said with a nervous/sheepish laugh.

Matthew gently smiled at her, "You don't need to be so nervous, sugar cube."

Sapphire blushed a bit, "Sugar-cube?"

Matthew nodded while Joey laughed, "Yeah I'm stuck in a stupid dare with this mutt over here."

"Hey! I'm no mutt! I'm a purebred!" Missy growled before pouting.

Matthew sighed, "Not you puppy. Joey! He dared me to say sugar-cube for two weeks!"

Mana looked at her watch, "Actually today should be the last day of the dare. I need to check with our official first! Crystal!"

Crystal looked over and rushed to there side, "You called?"

Mana nodded, "Yes! We need our official to check how much longer the dare last!"

"Okie dokie girly!" She pulled out a book from nowhere and opened it up, "Let's see….ah-ha! Here we are! (reading) Yes, the dare shall be over once the sun rises today!" she said before closing the book and putting back where ever she got it from. (Crystal: I'm breaking the fourth wall here! Hi!)

Matthew sighed in relief, "Good! Now how about I take ya over yonder to the snack bar and show ya what these hands can make, Beautiful?" he asked Sapphire.

Sapphire blushed again, a bit darker, and nodded. Matthew gently took her hand and lead her over to the snack table where Crystal had bounced back over and was talking to Ashley again.

Missy sighed dreamily, "Looks like everyone is finding someone."

"And it's not even Hearts and Hooves day yet," Joey said, placing his hands behind his head. "So Mai and Ryou, why are you two doing down here? Shouldn't you be in your places?"

Ryou held up a small bowl, "I need to get some water for the birds. We still have maybe a little over a half an hour before the Prince comes out, so I thought they could use a quick drink."

Mai huffed, "A tan version of Yugi told me to go and get something to eat and drink and to not come back up until ten minutes before the Prince comes out."

Yugi sighed, "That was my twin brother Heba. He and Prince Atem are spending some alone time together. Probably giving each other a quickie before the celebration starts."

He gasped as he realized what he just said and slapped a hand over his mouth while both Missy and Mana slapped their foreheads and groaned, "Oh Yugi!"

Yugi sheepish laughed, "Oopsie?"

Mai, Ryou, and Joey gasped, "They what?!"

* * *

Heba was sitting on Atem's lap as they kissed, passionately and hot. He moaned as Atem's hands traveled over his body, one messaging his clothed member. "Atem~, stop that" Heba said, finally prying his lips away, only to moan louder as Atem continued. "Atem!"

"I love to hear you moan, babe. It turns me on," Atem said before he nibbled on Heba's neck.

Heba moaned, but managed to pry Atem off his neck, "Atem you need to focus on the celebration, not getting me to do a quickie with you."

"But we could do a one now before it starts," Atem said before kissing Heba's forehead.

Heba smiled before wiggling his way out of Atem's embrace. "No Atem. We had two rounds before we got here and I gave you that blow job before I went to find Yugi. Great news, he's actually making friends!"

Atem smiled, "That's good. He'll need those friends soon." He walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. The stars moved closer before disappearing behind the moon. "Heba, why don't you go back to your brother and his friends? I know Malik, Marik, Bakura, and the rest of our friends should be here, including Sapphire."

Heba walked out onto the balcony and hugged him from behind, "Do you want me and her to tell him about his past life?"

Atem held his hands, "Yes please. I got a feeling Yami will come to see me first before going after him. Make sure nothing bad happens to him." Heba nodded against his back before letting go.

"Don't worry Atem! As both Captain of the Guard and his older brother I will make sure nothing bad happens to him."

Atem chuckled, "Heba, you two are twins."

"Yeah, but I was born 25 minutes before him. So that makes me the older twin!" he said proudly.

Atem chucked again before turning around and kissed him again. "Go now before I change my mind and take you on the couch." Heba eeped and rushed out, leaving a smirking Atem behind. "I should invest in a leash and collar so he doesn't run away when he needs to."

He chuckled again before turning back to the outdoor balcony and leaned against the railing as he stared up at the moon. "Oh Yami." He sighed before giving the moon a gentle smile, "How about I sing my lullaby one more time, hmm?"

Cold red and purple eyes watched him from the roof behind him as he begin to sing his song, the being cloaked in the shadows of a big cloud covering the moon's light above him. (A/N: Okay this is the duet I was talking about. The person, PKEmi, is working on a better version. When they have finished it, I will fix this. I do NOT own this song! It's still "Lullaby for a Princess" by Ponyphonic, but PKEmi put in the vocals for Luna in. Please enjoy it!)

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep_

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

_Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_So handsome and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

_That long was the shadow he cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Yami, you're loved so much more than you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind_

The cloud disappeared and sat the former Prince of the moon, as he was before. He sighed, looking sad, and sang…

"_Brother, my brother, why couldn't you see that_

_I hadn't been given my due_

_Why did you ignore all my cries for attention_

_And now, here in darkness, I really miss you"_

Atem turned around; a sad and gentle smile appeared on his face as he continued with his song as Yami joined in with him.

_"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed him most_

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine (Here in my prison I wait)_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace (For the day I am finally set free)_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth (Why did you lock me away?)_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space (Are my thoughts true? You really hate me?)_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night (All that I wanted was ponies' respect)_

_And carry my sorrow in kind (You weren't understanding and kind)_

_Yami, you're loved so much more than you know (You punished me for just wanting some friends)_

_May troubles be far from your mind (Why did you have to be so blind?)_

_And forgive me for being so blind (Won't forgive you for being so blind)_

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

_Sleep..."_

Yami glared at him, "It's been a long time _dear_ brother."

Atem nodded, "Indeed it has. You still have a dark heart, I can tell. You're still angry."

Yami scowled, "Well what do you fucking expect! You left me alone, took the one I love away, and locked me on the moon for a thousand years. How the fuck did you think I would fucking feel!"

Atem sighed sadly and frowned, "I'm so sorry brother."

The scowl grew as he growled, "Sorry? Sorry! You don't mean it! You never loved or cared about me! I don't forgive you Atem, has my song not gotten through to you?! I hate you and I will make you pay for everything!"

Dark magic crackled around him as he changed back to his Nightmare form. "You will not win this time _brother_!" he said before jumping at Atem with a ball of black magic.

* * *

Yugi watched as the stars came closer to the moon as the hall started to get crowded with other people. The mayor, an older woman with gray hair and blue rimmed glass, was talking to somepony on the side of the stage.

Heba push threw the crowd until he was standing next to Joey, who was talking to Missy. "Wow, this place is packed!"

Joey smiled down at him, "Well yeah! Ponyville barely gets anything so big. We're just a quiet little town. You must be Heba, Yugi's twin brother. I'm Joey Wheeler, didn't make a proper intro before, sorry about that."

Heba smiled and waved it off, "That's fine Joey."

"So did you get your 'special' alone time with Prince Atem?" Missy asked, winking when she said special.

Heba blushed a tiny bit, "I went and talked to him if that's what you're asking."

Joey gave him a sly grin, "Really, because a certain brother told me that you and the Prince like to get low, if you catch my drift."

Heba blushed several shades of red and stuttered, "W-W-W-What are you-u-u-u-u talking about?"

Missy sighed, "Yugi let it slip that you and Prince Atem are together."

Heba's face turn from fear and surprised to anger as he glared at his brother.

Yugi felt like someone was watching/glaring at him so he looked around, but stopped at his brother's fierce gaze. He gulped and hid behind Sapphire.

Sapphire gave him a questioning look, but one look out to the crowd, and she saw why he tried to hide. "He's so going to kick your ass later."

Yugi sighed, doomed he was, "Yes, yes I know."

Sapphire giggled a bit, "Don't worry Yugi. He'll let it go eventually, he is your brother and he loves you."

"You try telling him that!"

"Oh Yugi~!" Yugi gulped as Heba walked towards them. "Why did you let your friends know that me and Atem are dating?" he asked as he stood in front of the two.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone has angered our boss Bakura."

"That indeed Marik."

Heba sighed as Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ishizu came over. "And what do you two want?"

Marik place a hand over his heart and his other over his eyes, pretending to be hurt. "See! I told you he doesn't care about us. He's just mean!"

"No, mean would be me docking your pay by 200 bits," Heba said, smirking when the two paled.

"You are evil!" the two said.

Yugi and Heba laughed. "Trust me guys, I've seen Heba's evil side. That was nice compared to what he can really do," Yugi said, placing arm around his brother.

"Yeah, and you would see it too if I didn't love you so much."

Yugi sighed in relief, "So I'm safe?!"

"For now," Heba said causing Yugi to frown and sigh. Everyone else laughed and talked. Mana, Matthew, Ashley, and Crystal joined them as the mayor walked onto the stage. Yugi looked back up at the window and gasped as the four stars were gone. _**Oh please don't let anything bad happen**__,_ he prayed in his head.

"Ladies and gentle-colts! I'm happy to announce the start of the Summer Sun Celebration!" she said, the people clapping and hollering. "Settle my ponies! I'm just as happy about this as you all are! Never in the history of Ponyville had we has such special occasion! For today marks the longest day and we are lucky to have our ruler, Prince Atem, here with us!"

Yugi looked back to the moon as the mayor gave her speech about the wonders of the town, but silently gasped as the face of the moon had change. The man on the moon was gone. He turned to say something when his head throbbed again. "Not now. Please?" he whispered as he started to cling to Heba.

Nopony but Heba notice, "Oh please tell me it's not another vision?" he whispered to him. Yugi nodded and he sighed in frustration. "Damn it. Sapphire, Sapphire." She turned to their direction and sighed. "Visions?" she mouthed and Heba nodded.

Sapphire looked over and pulled Yugi and him over to the side and behind one of the many decorated pillars. "Why does this have to happen now," Heba asked as he lowered Yugi to the ground.

Sapphire sighed, "He can't help it Heba. The part that was his past life is trying to help him remember life with Yami. He's the only one who can help him."

Yugi tried to get a word out, but soon the pain in his head became too much and he passed out again….

**He was flying. Fly as fast as he can. He had to get somewhere and stop his true love from the evil in his heart. Sapphire was flying just as fast right beside him. "We have to stop him Sapphire! I can't lose him, I just can't!" Yugi yelled over the winds.**

**Sapphire nodded, "I know! We will stop him! But I have one question?!"**

"**Now's not the best time!"**

"**It's important! Did you ever have those kinds of feeling for him?!"**

**Yugi stopped; Atem was miles ahead of them, hopefully talking Yami out of this. "I-"**

**Sapphire had stopped a few feet ahead of him and waited patiently for his response. "Yugi, did you ever felt the same for him as he did for you?"**

**Yugi sighed, "Yes, yes I do. I love Yami, I love him with all my heart."**

"**And you mean love as a friend?" Sapphire asked.**

**Yugi shook his head, "No, love as in I want to be his lover love."**

**Sapphire cursed under her breath, she could tell Yugi had some kind of feeling for Yami, but not love. "Then why did you say yes to Atem and not tell Yami or wait for him to ask you?"**

**Yugi had tears falling down his eyes now, "Because…Because, I didn't want to hurt Atem. I love him like a brother. But when Yami didn't ask me, I thought he only saw me as a friend Sapphire. I didn't want to risk my friendship with him! He means more to me then anyone else!"**

"**Yugi," Sapphire said softly as flew closer to him.**

**He held himself to keep the tears and sobs back, "I was so afraid Yami would reject my feelings and wouldn't care for me like he did. I die Sapphire! I die if he hated me or left me!"**

"**I'm so sorry Yugi." She rushed over and hugged him. "I shouldn't have asked."**

**Yugi wiped off the tears and tried to calm down. "No, it's alright Sapphire. You were curious and wanted answers. It's my fault Yami is like this."**

**Sapphire shook her head, "It's not just your fault Yugi. It's everyone's, including Yami's. He pushed people away, I didn't take good care of him, and Atem wasn't there when his brother needed him."**

**Yugi sighed, "And I'm the one who broke his heart. But I will fix it. We're going to save him, right Sapphie?"**

**Sapphire smiled, "Right! We will get our Yami back and apologize to him." Yugi nodded and flew off fast towards the fight. Sapphire sighed, "I hope you are right brother or someone will not be coming home."**

Yugi groaned as the pain in his head disappeared. He blinked a couple of times and saw a worried Heba and Sapphire above him. "Guys?"

"Are you okay, brother?" Heba asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, just the normal blackout and vision scenario."

Sapphire laid a hand on his forehead and muttered under her breath. She pulled it back and said, "You should be okay for now, but after all of this take a good long nap okay?"

Yugi nodded and got back up with help from Heba just as the mayor finished her speech. The three walked back to their friends and Joey asked, "Hey, where have you three been? You missed an okay speech."

Matthew yawned and stretched, "The Mayor is a nice gal and all, but man her speeches can be boring! I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep Joe."

Joey smiled and held up his small plate of sweets, "I have your good food and Crystal's treats to thank for that! I'm on a good sugar rush here!"

Matthew groaned, "Great, now we got a hyper Joey on our hands."

"It's not that bad this time!" Joey whined.

Mana huffed, "Please, the last time you were on a sugar rush you nearly destroyed my wand! You know how much trouble I would have been with my Teacher?!"

"A lot that's for sure." The group turned to see Seto, Mahad, and Isis coming over.

Mana smiled brightly and jumped on Mahad, "Master Mahad! I didn't think you would come tonight!"

Mahad sighed and pried the girl off with some help from Heba and Yugi. "I always come to the celebration with my wife," he said with a gentle smile to Isis.

Heba smiled, "Well I'm glad you all are here for the celebration. Try some of the cupcakes, they are delicious!" He took a giant bit out of a cupcake since they were next to the snack table and hummed in bliss. "So good!"

Missy smirked slyly and said, "Too bad Atem can't be here right now. He would love to lick all that frosting off your face." She pointed to the frosting on the now blushing man's face and wiped off some with her finger.

Heba glared at her as he picked up a napkin and wiped his face clean, "Keep it up dog or you won't see a certain blond ever again." Missy yelped and hid behind Yugi, who sighed and shook his head.

"You are evil," she said glaring at him.

"So are you doggie."

Missy growled at him as the lights turned off and the stages lights turned on and onto the mayor. "Now that is out of the way, I am proud to present our ruler, the bringer of the day and night, our beloved ruler…Prince Atem"

Ryou got the nod before the mayor announced the prince's name and got his birds singing just as Mai pulled the curtain open. "Prince Atem!" Mai said and waved a hand to where the prince should be, but he wasn't.

Everyone gasped, where was the prince?! Mai blinked before looking over and gasping as well before rushing off the balcony to the back.

"Oh no," Yugi said and looked to his slightly paled brother.

"Where is the Prince?" Joey asked.

"Maybe he's playing a game of hid and go seek?" Crystal asked. "Or maybe he isn't ready yet?"

Heba shook his head, "No something is wrong. Bakura, Marik! Get the guards and look around this place! Don't let anyone in or out, understand!" The two nodded and rushed off to do their jobs. "What is happening?"

Yugi shook his head as Mai stepped back out the balcony and yelled, "He's gone! The Prince is gone!"

The Mayor tried to calm everyone down, "Calm down everypony! I'm sure there is a good explanation to all of this."

"Still say he's playing hide-n-seek," Crystal said before gasping a yell as a blue and black shadow descended down onto the balcony. Mai jumped off it and slid down on a one of the tapestries to the floor.

The shadow's wings flapped and their stood a man with skin as black as the night, dark blue armor shine in the spotlights, hair was a flame of blues and black, and his eyes were red and demonic in shape.

The man laughed darkly, "Well, well, well. My loyal subject, it's good to see all your sun loving faces again."

"Who the hell are you?!" Matthew yelled as he held a furious Joey down from flying up there and kicking the guy's butt.

"What have you done with our prince, you creep!" Joey yelled, trying desperately to get out of Matthew's hold.

"What? Doesn't my crown mean anything anymore? Have you all completely forgotten who I am! Haven't you all heard of the legends? Did nopony see the signs of my return?!" the man asked, lightening shooting behind him as his shadows flared around him.

"I DID!"

The room gasped, whispered, and looked for the brave fool. Yugi pushed his way to the middle of the room and said, "I did. You're the man on the moon, Nightmare!"

The man's eyes widen in surprised, _**It can't be! I killed him!**_ "I can't believe it. You're back too, and here I thought you were gone forever. I thought I never see you again, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at him questionably, "What are you talking about?! I don't know you!" he said before the throbbing in his head returned but not as bad as before.

"Really? You don't remember your old friend? Yugi, I so sadden by this," Nightmare said, placing hand over his heart. "I guess that awful prince told you nothing. I'm not surprised."

"NIGHTMARE!"

Nightmare laughed again, "Well, well, well if it is old Sapphire. How are you doing dear? Miss me?"

Sapphire stood by Yugi's side, as did Heba, growling like a wolf and said, "No, I didn't. Not this side anyway."

Nightmare huffed, "Should have figured. You never cared about me, it was just a ruse."

"That's not true!" Sapphire yelled, "We do care for you!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled. "You don't care! You or that Sun Prince never care, neither did Yugi!"

"What is he talking about?" Yugi asked to Sapphire, but she ignored him.

"Stop this now Yami! Stop this and let Prince Atem go, NOW!" she yelled, glaring straight at him.

"I don't take orders from you! I don't take orders from anyone!"

"What do you want with the Prince!" Mai yelled.

"Doesn't anypony know? Doesn't anypony know what I want?" he asked. "I know Sapphire does, but let's keep her quiet for a bit shall we?" He snapped his fingers and Sapphire's lips were magically sealed shut. She tried to yell, but all that came out was muffled hums. "Yugi, do you know?" Nightmare asked, glazing lustfully and darkly at the young man.

"You're here to…to…?" Yugi didn't know what to say. Something deep inside him told him that he knew, but didn't say it just in case he was right.

He gulped as Nightmare laughed darkly again, "Well remember this, my sweet Little One and the rest of you ponies, for yesterday was you last sunny day! The nighttime shall last forever! I'll get you back Yugi, you are mine!"

"Guards, seize him! He has the prince!" Heba ordered as several Pegasi guards flew towards the balcony.

Nightmares eyes flashed black, "Stay back you bakas!" and black lighting flashed in front of them. He looked out and noticed the one leading them. "Two Yugis? My, isn't this interesting, but at last, I must go! I'll be seeing you soon Yugi!" he said before turning back into a shadow of black and blue and flew out of the front door.

Yugi grabbed Sapphire's hand, "We need to get out of here and back to the library, now! We need to find a way to stop this!" Sapphire nodded and grabbed Heba's hand, who grabbed Missy's and the four rushed out of the hall.

"Get back here!" Joey yelled. He kicked Matthew in the side, causing Matthew to grunt and let go of him. He followed after Nightmare as fast as he could, but the shadow was faster and he got away.

Joey flapped to a stop, "Nighttime…forever?" He looked down just as Yugi, Sapphire, Heba, and Missy ran out. "Where are they going?"

* * *

Missy struggled against Yugi and Heba as she tried to get out of her small bed, "We need to stop Night-," she said, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

Yugi gave her a gentle smile as he pulled her blanket over her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You have been up all night Missy. You are just a puppy after all." He placed her favorite toy next to her head and walked quietly out of their room with Heba.

As soon as the door closed Yugi rushed downstairs and started pulling book after book off the selves before tossing them to the ground. "No…no…no! Where is it?!"

Heba sighed from the stairs as Sapphire was focusing on breaking the spell Nightmare placed on her mouth. "So how is breaking the spell going for ya?" Heba asked her. She shook her head and gave her best sigh.

"Damn it! Where the fuck is it!" Yugi yelled as he brought books in front of him with magic, tossing each that wasn't the one he needed. "Elements, elements, elements. Where is the book on the Elements of Harmony?"

The door burst open and Joey rushed/flew right in and up to Yugi, while the others (Matthew, Crystal, Mai, Ryou, Mana, Malik, and Ashley) walked in calmly. "And what exactly are the Elements of Harmony? How did you know when Nightmare was coming? How did you know what he was up to? Are you a spy?!" Joey questioned, only to be pulled back by Matthew.

"Simmer down, cowboy. Give him some breathing room…but he sure does know a lot about what's happening, don't ya Yugi?" he asked, standing a foot away from Yugi.

Yugi sighed and nodded, "Yes, about two days ago I read something on the Elements of Harmony and of Nightmare's return. He was defeated with the Elements and sent to the moon. I warned the Prince but he didn't believe me. Now I have to save him, but the problem is I don't what they are or where they are! I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide," Crystal read as she leaned against one of the self.

Yugi rushed over and knocked her out of the way, "How did you find it!"

Crystal smiled and bounced back over to Ashley. "It was under E~!" she sang.

All Yugi could say was "Oh," while Heba and Sapphire smacked their foreheads with their hands. He pulled out the book and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. He was flipping through when the pain came back and he clung to his head.

"Are you okay Hun?" Mai asked, just about to place a hand on his shoulder when he started to fall backwards. "Yugi? Yugi!" she yelled as she caught him.

They all crowd around him, "What the heck happened?" Joey asked.

Heba sighed, "He's been doing that a lot lately." He got up and walked over to Mai as she placed  
Yugi's head onto her lap.

"What do you mean Heba?" Ryou asked.

"Well, for a while now he would have faint spells and will have these visions while he's unconscious," he explained.

Yugi groaned as the vision played behind his eyelids…

**Yugi and Sapphire rushed through the skies and stopped a few feet before the fight. "Oh no! We have to do something!" Yugi said, trying to rush in, but was stopped by Sapphire. "Sapphire?"**

"**No, we can't. This is between them, we shouldn't intervene. Atem is the only one to save him." Yugi sadly nodded and watched as the two battled on.**

**Atem threw several light energy bolts at Nightmare, effectively hitting him each and every time. Nightmare growled, "I will not lose to you! The darkness and the night will be eternal! I will be the ruler of all! All shall fear me!"**

**Atem sighed, "I was afraid of this." He concentrated on his powers and the power of the Elements. He glowed as he flew up higher and said in a voice that echoed, "For your crimes against the citizens of Equestria and the crown, I banish you to the moon!"**

**Nightmare's face darkened, "No! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" He summoned all his magic, a blue and black aura surrounded him.**

"**Yami, stop this! This isn't you!" Yugi yelled as he flew passed Sapphire and straight for Nightmare.**

**Nightmare glared at him, his eyes now black with red pupils. "And how many times must I tell you, the Yami you knew is gone and you'll be gone as well! Say goodnight!" As quick as lightening he raised his hand and struck Yugi was a lightening bolt of black magic.**

**Yugi screamed as the black magic ran threw his body before he went limp, wings once strong stopped, and he fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned and could barely hear Sapphire yell. "No! Yugi, NO!" **

**He felt another thud and slowly opened his eyes to see Sapphire laying on the ground.**

"**How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!"**

**He looked up just as Nightmare smiled evilly, "Don't like what you see? Don't like seeing the ones you love gone? Now you know how I feel. I watched as the ponies you love and leave me in the dark, cold and alone. But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." He summoned all his dark magic and poured out all into one continuous attack.**

**Atem concentrated on all the magic and power he had and poured it into one continuous attack as well. They hit each other; power and magic wavering, pushing back and forth, one trying to best the other. Nightmare focused more of his magic, power, and energy into the attack, pushing Atem's light/rainbow magic back.**

"**Hahahaha! You fool! You can't even begin to imagine the power I have! You will lose! WAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**Yugi could see that Atem's magic was being pushed back, he was going to lose. He couldn't lose this; he had to do this for Sapphire, for the ponies of Equestria, and most of all for Yami. "You can do this! I know you can!" he yelled to him.**

**Atem looked down at him and Sapphire looking up at him. They weren't the only ones, Yugi could tell the whole of Equestria was rooting for their prince. They knew and believed in Atem. He and Sapphire believed in him. He could see and feel the power and love from them fly to Atem and grew, making him stronger and powerful. The rainbow magic grew and started push back the darkness.**

**Nightmare's eyes grew, he was losing to his brother. "No! NO, I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU! I CAN'T!" He tried to summon more magic into the attack, but he was growing weak.**

**Atem poured more of his magic into his attack and Yugi watched with hopeful eyes as the dark magic was destroyed and hit Nightmare dead on the chest.**

**Nightmare screamed as the rainbow magic surround him and he tried to break free. "NO, NO! Atem how could you! You'll pay for this! I will return dear **_**brother**_** and the night will be eternal!" he said before the magic turned him into a ball of light and shot up to the sky. It hit the moon and an image of a man's face was left on it.**

**Yugi smiled weakly, "I knew you could do it Atem." He started to cough up blood as Sapphire managed to pick him up. "Sapphire, (cough) are you okay?"**

**Sapphire nodded, but winced in pain, "Yeah, I'll be fine."**

**Yugi's breathing stared to come in short pants, it was getting harder for him to breath. "That's good. You…you can take care of him for me then," he said, his eyelids felt like lead, desperate to close.**

"**Yugi, don't close your eyes!" Yugi nodded, but his eyes shut.**

"**ATEM GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" he heard Sapphire yelled to the sun prince.**

**He felt Atem land beside him and knelt by his side. His breathing was labored and weak, blood was spilling from a cut on his forehead, and he could tell his beautiful wings were now broken and covered in blood and dirt.**

**Sapphire was crying, "He's not going to make it Atem. The damage is too great."**

"**No, Yugi." He felt Atem pulled him over and into his lap and held him close, "I'm so sorry, Yugi"**

**Yugi coughed and opened his eyes to sad crimson ones, "It wasn't…all…your fault."**

"**I should have been quicker. You can't leave me Yugi. I love you."**

**Yugi weakly smiled, "I love you too. (cough) I want to tell you something though." Atem nodded and listen closely, "I also love Yami as well. He had my heart too for a long time. I didn't know what (cough) to do. I was afraid to tell him and you the truth, I didn't want to lose my friends. (cough) Do you hate me?"**

**Atem shook his head, "I could never hate you, Little One."**

**Yugi looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "I wish I had told him sooner. Can you tell him that when he is back to normal?" Atem nodded, tears fell from his crimson jewels. Yugi pushed up with all his might and gave him one last kiss before he took his last breath and fell limp in Atem's embrace as his eyes closed for the last time.**

Yugi opened his eyes to see blurred people standing over him. "Yami?"

"Who's Yami?" he heard a blond man asked.

He blinked a couple of time and saw Joey, Sapphire, Mai, Ryou, Malik, Matthew, Mana, Ashley, Crystal, and Heba standing around him, looking down at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked as he got down to help the smaller sit.

Yugi shook his head, "Yes and no. I feel fine, but I'm so confused about these visions I see. I don't understand them."

Heba sat next to him and asked, "What was this one about? What about the one you had at Town Hall?"

"They were both about the fight Prince Atem had with Nightmare. The first one was me talking to Sapphire before we reached the fight. This recent one was the actual fight, he killed me. Nightmare killed me and hurt Sapphire, the Prince sentenced and sealed Nightmare away on the moon," Yugi explained. "I just don't understand what these visions are. Are they memories? Did I have a past life with Nightmare?"

"So you are a spy?" Joey asked only to be whacked in the back of the head by Ashley.

"He's not a spy, mutt."

As Joey and Ashley bicker, Yugi looked to Sapphire. "I did, didn't I. He and I were friends back then."

Sapphire smiled at him and nodded. /You two were the best of friends/, she said.

Yugi blinked, "Did you just talk to me?"

Sapphire nodded, /Yes. I figured Nightmare would try something like this, so I created a temporary mindlink with you/.

"Wow, really! That's so cool!" Yugi said out loud, causing the others to look at him funny.

"Um…Yugi, are you really sure you are okay?" Ryou asked again.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, Sapphire established a mindlink with me before Nightmare appeared."

Heba smirk, "You cleaver little sneak! I should have known you would do something like this. You are filled with many different mysteries my friend."

Sapphire smiled as brightly as she could as Ashley groaned. "Don't inflate her ego Heba. It's already as big as Kaiba's."

"Where are the Priests anyway? Shouldn't they be doing something right now?" Mana asked.

Sapphire looked to Ashley, asking the same question with her eyes. Ashley sighed, "I had them go back to the castle and make sure everything is still running smoothly there. And Malik got Bakura and Marik to lead the guards on a search for the Prince. Hopefully we don't have to put Kaiba on the thrown." (A/N: Kaiba is Atem's cousin.)

"Don't say that Ashley! We will get Atem back from that bastard!" Heba said.

"Yeah but how?" Malik asked.

"With the Elements of Harmony!" Yugi said.

/Yugi, read the book. It holds the clues you need,/ Sapphire told him, nodding to the book.

Yugi got up and walked back over to the book and flipped to the right page. "There are six elements, but only five are known. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. The sixth is unknown, but shall appear with a spark from the other five elements. The last known location was in the Castle of the Alicorn Princes," he read.

"Alicorn Princes?" Joey asked confused. "Isn't there just one? Prince Atem?"

Sapphire shook her head. /No, there was more then one Prince,/ she thought with a sad sigh.

"Sapphire says there was more then one Prince," Yugi said.

"Then where was that castle?" Ashley asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Malik asked her.

Ashley shook her head. "No I don't. I haven't seen them in the castle in Canterlot and I haven't lived long enough to know. The only one to know is the one with her mouth sealed," she said pointing to Sapphire.

"Sapphire where is it?" Heba asked.

She looked at Yugi, /It's in the non-mythical forest called the Everfree Forest. It should be on the outskirts of Ponyville if I remember right./

Yugi nodded, "She said it's in the Everfree Forest."

"T-T-T-The Everfree Forest!" Mai, Matthew, Mana, Joey, Crystal, and Ryou said, a bit shaken.

"Is something wrong?" Malik asked.

Matthew nodded, "Nopony, and I mean nopony, ever goes into the Everfree Forest. Ain't natural! The plants grow on their own!"

"The creatures take care of themselves," Ryou said.

"And the clouds…" Joey said with a gulp.

"Move on their own!" he, Ryou, and Matthew said together.

"Ain't natural!" Matthew said again.

"Well I don't care! I'm going. Prince Atem needs me to save him and I got to find the elements!" Yugi said before rushing out of the library. The others looked at each other before each took off after him. None seeing the black and blue shadow watching them from the window.

* * *

Nightmare growled as he watched the others through his shadow. "I can't believe this! I knew I should have killed Sapphire."

"You and I both know that you couldn't do that. You care for her to much."

Nightmare growled and turned back around to face his brother who he had strapped to the wall of the dungeon. He managed to take control of the palace and had imprisoned the council as well. "I wouldn't talk now. I'm in charge, remember?"

"This isn't like you Yami! Stop this now, please?"

"I'm not Yami! He's gone, I am Nightmare! And once I take care of Yugi, his clone, and his friends, I shall blanket this world in beautiful night. No more will the sun raise, no more broken heart, no more loneliness," he said, staring out of the barred window.

"You won't win. Yugi and his friends will stop you. You also hope that Heba doesn't come after you as well. He can be quite feisty."

"And just who the hell is Heba, Atem? A new lover?" Nightmare asked before punching Atem's face. "How could you! Yugi's back and you choose to be with this, this, this copy! I thought you loved him! Why else would you take him from me?!"

Atem sighed, "I didn't know you were in love with him at the time. I still love Yugi, but he is not the same as he was before. Heba is Yugi's twin brother, he's funny, charming, caring, and beautiful. I thought he was Yugi reborn, but then he introduced me to his brother and I saw him at my academe I knew he wasn't but part of the Yugi we knew. Heba is the fun and caring side, while Yugi is the studious and book loving side."

Nightmare growled as he shook his head, "No! No, he's still the same! I'll prove it and make both of them mine! You just watch!"

"Brother please! Stop this madness, stop it now. Times are different, HE'S NOT THE SAME YUGI!" Atem pleaded, but nothing got through to him. He growled as well, "You are so foolish! Blind by the darkness and jealousy! The Yami I knew and love would never do this!"

"The Yami you knew is dying! Dying in the darkness you created! Wherever there is light, there will always be darkness. A lone shadow forgotten and left alone to emptiness, where it can't find a friend or lover in the dark." Nightmare said as he held himself, and for a moment, Atem could see the brother he loved; sad, lonely, and scared Yami was there. "This is what you done to me Atem. I needed you, and you weren't there. You took everything and everyone away and left me alone. How could you do this to me Atem?" His eyes flashed black and Nightmare was standing there with a scowl so cold and dark, it could have frozen anyone, including Atem. "How could you?!"

Atem looked away as tears fell from his crimson jewels, "I'm so sorry Yami. Please forgive me brother." Nightmare growled, furious about what his brother had said and punched him until he couldn't do no more. He looked up at Atem's eyes and growled when he saw the sadness and forgiveness in them.

"I don't need your forgiveness or your apology! I'm done with you Atem!" he said and summoned his magic. "I'm going to make you see just what you have done to me for the last thousand years! I seal you away for eternity on the sun, never to hurt me again!"

* * *

Everyone: What the hell!

Sapphire: You mad bros? (gets rotten fruit toss at her) Ah, you all mad!

Ashley: Of course they are! You said this would be the last chapter!

Sapphire: Yes, but when I wrote this, this whole thing was 49 pages long on Word! I thought to save my readers from reading a very long chapter. I'll save the long stuff for my one-shots.

Atem: That are like a two chapter story.

Sapphire: I don't care! People still love them! I'll post the real last chapter in a few. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire: Here we go! Just like I said, here is the last chapter. I hope I got close to the show, I don't want to anger the fandom, both of them!

Ashley: You all better like it. Sapphire had major writers block on this and the other stories.

Crystal: Please enjoy and review guys! If you see this * it means the monster is an actual Duel Monster.

Matthew: Thank you all! Sapphire owns nothing but me, Ashley, Missy, and Crystal.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Yami's Reply

* * *

Yugi was catching his breath in front of the entrance of the Everfree Forest when the others caught up with him. Heba was the first to speak, "Don't run off like that without a plan!"

Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer!"

Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulder, /Yugi, I know you want to find and save Atem, but think about what is going to happen. Nightmare is out there probably waiting for us, mostly you./

"Why is that? Why is he after me?" Yugi asked her.

"Yeah, why does Nightmare want Yugi?" Ryou asked as well.

Both Heba and Sapphire sighed. Sapphire motioned for him to talk for her. "In Yugi's last life, he was friends with Nightmare. Nightmare or Prince Yami as he used to be developed feelings for Yugi, but Yugi fell in love with Prince Atem. Prince Yami was jealous of Prince Atem. His jealousy and anger turned him into Nightmare and he attacked the kingdom. Atem used the elements to seal him away, but before Nightmare was sent away he killed Yugi, his past self."

"So basically he wants Yugi for himself?" Ashley asked.

"That's what Sapphire and I think. So we need to be careful when we go in there," Heba said.

Yugi nodded and said, "You all don't have to go in there. Nightmare is after me, not you all. This is my mission, and I don't want you all to get hurt because of me."

Matthew shook his head along with the others and said, "No dice, sugar-cube. No friend of ours is going in there all by themselves. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple!" and walked in with the others.

Crystal jumped up and down and said, "Especially if there are candy apples in there!"

Ashley gave her a look as they walked in together. "What? Candy apples are good!" Crystal said, bouncing next to her. Ashley just laughed as she shook her head.

Frustrated, Yugi sighed and followed the others in. All unaware of the shadow that was following them. It flew low and fast before seeping into a near-by cliff and waited for the group.

"So nopony ever goes into these woods?" Yugi asked as he walked closer to Heba, a bit scared.

Mai shook her head, "Heaven's no. Just look at it, it's dreadful."

"Most ponies try to avoid it," Mana said as she held her staff closer, ready to attack when needed.

"You know why?" Joey asked, creeping up on Mai, Mana, Ryou, and Crystal.

"Joey!" Matthew said, trying to scold him to stop.

Joey ignored him and continued on, "Because anypony goes in, never comes…OUT!" he yelled and laughed when the four jumped.

Just as Mai was about to yell at him the ground stared to shake and fell beneath them. Joey, Ryou, Ashley, and Sapphire flew into the air as the others started to fall. "Ryou, grab them quick!" Joey yelled as he flew down to grab Crystal.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Ryou said before flying down and picked up Mai. Ashley swooped up Malik and Mana while Sapphire picked up Heba. Matthew managed to grasp onto a branch when he heard Heba gasp and yell, "Yugi!"

Yugi was sliding towards another cliff. Matthew let go of the branch, sliding down towards him and yelled, "Hold on, I'm a coming!" and grabbed Yugi just before he fell over and down the 50 feet to the ground.

"Help me, please! I'm scare!" Yugi yelled as he tried to pull himself up.

Matthew tried, but thought of something else. "Let go," he said.

Yugi looked at him like he grew another head, "Are you crazy!"

Matthew shook his head, "No I ain't, but you got to believe me. What I'm telling you is the honest truth. Now please, let go." Yugi stared into his eyes, only to see the truth.

He sighed and let go, yelling as he fell until two pair of arms grabbed him. He opened his eyes and saw Ryou and Joey carrying him down. "Don't worry Yug! We got ya!" Joey said.

Ryou almost dropped him, but took better hold and said, "Sorry boys, I'm not used to carrying more then a bunny or two." Yugi absent-mindedly nodded as he watched Matthew jump from small ledges down to the ground.

He rushed over when they landed and asked, "Are you okay Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Matthew."

Joey huffed, "And?"

Yugi giggled, "Thank you as well Joey and Ryou." Joey smiled goofily as Ryou blushed a bit and nodded his head. The gang checked on each other before walking off again, not seeing the shadow appear again and flew ahead of them, straight at an unsuspecting creature.

* * *

"And after we placed the other down, me and Ryou looped-looped and caught ya just in the nick of time!" Joey said as he looped over Yugi's head and landed land on his other side.

"I know Joey, I was there," Yugi said, exasperated and exhausted. Joey thought to retell how he and Ryou just saved him and Yugi didn't want to hear it again.

A loud roar caused the group to stop and looked to see a Sphinx Teleia* blocking the path. The gang gasped and Ashley, Malik, Heba, Joey, Mai, Crystal, Matthew, and Yugi rushed at her. Sapphire stood by Ryou as he tried to get the others attention with a weak, "Wait."

Mai charged forward and kicked her in the face, "Take that!" The sphinx creature roared loudly in her face, making her hair puffy, "MY HAIR!" She looked at the creature when she growled at her and Mai ran away as fast as she could.

Matthew pulled out a rope and lassoed her, ignoring Ryou's call again, "Wait!" Teleia pulled on the rope, Matthew jumped onto her. She started to buck him off, "Yee-haw!" Teleia gave one last hard buck and tossed him off. "Your turn partner!" Matthew said to Joey as he flew backwards.

"I'm on it!" Joey said, saluting before flying around the creature at fast speeds, creating a whirled-wind of colors. She got a bit dizzy, but whirled her tail around, hitting Joey and knocking him off and over to the others.

"JOEY!" Yugi and Heba got down into a fighting stands before rushing at Teleia with the others.

"WAIT!" Ryou yelled as he stood in between the two parties. He turned around and sat in front of the cat/human creature with his hand carefully out to her. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

The Sphinx Teleia looked at him before looking at her paw. She stuck it out to him and showed a big thorn stuck in the pad. "Aw you poor, little baby!"

The gang just watched as Ryou did this. "Little?" Joey asked dumbfounded.

Ryou carefully and slowly took the paw, "Now this is going to hurt just a itty bit, okay?" he said. He took hold of the thorn and pulled it out.

Sphinx Teleia roared and jumped onto Ryou. "RYOU!" the gang yelled and was about to attack, but stopped when they heard him laughing as Teleia licked his face. They smiled as the walked around the two and down the path. Yugi stood there as he continued to watch.

"Hehehe, you're very welcome my friend," he said as Teleia got off of him and rushed off back into the woods. He got up, his hair was a mess and sticking in different directions thanks to the licking, and wiped off the rest of the saliva from his face.

Yugi walked over and asked, "How did you know about the thorn?"

"I didn't. Sometimes you just need to show a bit of kindness," Ryou said as walked over to the others waiting for them. Yugi thought about it _**Kindness?**_ He smiled and rushed over to the others, not noticing the thorn.

The thorn lifted into the air and spun before turning back into a shadow and followed the group behind them.

* * *

The gang was still walking down the path when Mai said, "I wish I didn't have to see anymore of this dreary place." As soon as that was said they walked into dark and dense forest of trees that none of the moonlight could get threw. "I didn't mean that literally." The shadow slipped right passed them since they couldn't see it.

It was so dark, it was hard to see anything, just the outline of the trees. Matthew took a step and sighed, "I think I stepped in something."

Ryou screamed and pointed. "It's just mud," Matthew said, but looked with others to where he was pointing too and screamed as well.

The trees had changed and scary faces were there on the bark. Everyone screamed, except one. They stopped when they heard and saw Crystal laughing and making silly face at the trees. (A/N: This up coming song is called 'Giggle at the Ghosties'! Belongs to the creators of MLP:FIM and Hasbro! Do _**NOT**_ own or claim it!)

"Crystal, what are you doing?! Run!" Ashley yelled.

Crystal giggled, "Oh guys, don't you see? _When I was a little filly and the sun was going down._"

"Tell me she isn't?" Yugi asked to no one in particular.

"_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown,_" Crystal sang.

Mai sighed and said, "She is."

"_I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw, but Granny Cakes said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all,_" Crystal sang.

"Then what is?" Joey asked.

Crystal slide next to him and sang, "_She said: Crystal, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear. HA HA HA!_"

She laughed at the spooky face on one of the trees and it disappeared, making the others gasped before Crystal sang again, "_So, giggle at the ghostly!"_

She pushed Ryou and Malik in front of a tree and the two laughed. "_Guffaw at the grossly!_"

She pointed Joey, Sapphire, and Ashley to another tree, and the three laughed as well. "_Crack up at the creepy_!"

"_Whoop it up with the weepy!_" Crystal sang as she got down and gave Matthew a lift up to laugh at a scary face high up in the tree.

She walked Mai and Mana over to another creepy face and sang as Mai laughed with Mana, "_Chortle at the kooky!_"

She pushed Yugi and Heba to another and sang next to them, "_Snortle at the spooky!_"

She rushed around the others, appearing and disappearing near the rest of the faces, singing, even appearing in one of the mouths, "_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... HAHAHAHA...heh...LAAAUGH!_"

As she finished her song, each and every scary and creepy face disappeared, leaving the forest the way it was before, maybe a bit lighter. Crystal starting laughing with the others, so hard they were on the ground. The shadow flew off and disappeared ahead, getting away from the laughter.

* * *

The gang was still laughing as the exit the dark forest with Crystal in front. She pulled to a stop, with the others crashing behind her. "Hey, what's with the hold up?!" Joey asked.

Everyone looked around Crystal to see giant waves crash in the river before them as Malik asked, "How are we supposed to cross this?"

Loud crying could be heard just a bit from their right as a sea creature's tail of blues was splashing around, making the waves. Yugi walked towards the sorrowful creature and asked, "Um…excuse me? Dragon Dwelling in the Deep*? What's wrong?"

The Dragon creature stood tall in the water, it blue and purple wings closed as he said, "I'm sorry, but I'm sad. I was just minding my own business when this shadow of tacky black and blue came whizzing by and cut of my beautiful mustache! I've have been working so hard to grow this thing and now it's ruined! I look simply dreadful!" he said, showing off the destroyed blue with purple highlight mustache before he crashed into the water, causing a giant wave crash on the group.

They were soaked from head to toe. "You got to be kidding me?" Joey said as he tried to shake the extra water off with no success.

"Is that what all this fussing is about?" Matthew said.

"Seems a bit over excessive if you ask me," Ashley said as she rang her hair out.

"Over excessive! Of course he should be like this! How could you all be so insensitive?!" Mai said as she walked over to the creature. "You poor thing. Such dazzling scales!" she said as she pet Dragon's snout, he had his head on land.

He sniffled, "I know."

"Such a wonderful manicure!" she said, noticing his hands/claws.

The dragon got up, "I know!"

"Such a wonderfully stylish mane!"

"I know! I know! I know!" the Dragon Dwelling in the Deep said.

"All ruined by your mustache!"

"It's so true! I'm hideous!" the creature cried into his hands, not noticing Mai walk up to him.

"I can't let such a crime against fabulousity go unpunished!" she said before she pulled out one of his scales.

"What are you-?" he and Yugi asked but stopped when they heard ripping. The sea creature felt dizzy and collapsed onto the ground.

Mai had cut her hair off with the scale, leaving just an inch below her ears. She dropped the scale, picking up her cut of hair, and used magic to fix the creature's mustache. "There, all fixed!"

The sea dragon looked at his new blue and blond mustache and gasped, "MY MUSTACHE! IT'S BACK! Oh thank you!"

Yugi smiled, but frowned when he saw Mai's now short hair. "Oh Mai, your beautiful hair."

Mai just shrugged, "It's fine hon. It's just hair, it will grow back. Beside…short hair is in now!" she said and sadly chuckled.

Joey squatted next to Heba and said in a whisper, "So could have the mustache."

Sapphire placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and pointed to the now calmed river. "Hey, the river is calmed! We can pass now!" he said as he stared to cross, but jumped when a scaly bump came up underneath him.

Dragon Dwelling in the Deep smiled, "Allow me!" and dove his head under the water, making a pathway of bumps for the others to jump on. They got to the other side of the river and said their good-byes to the sea dragon before continuing down the path.

* * *

The group groaned again as Malik asked, "Are we there yet?"

Heba sighed in frustration, "No Malik, we are not!"

Yugi sighed as well and moved some branches out of the way, but gasped when he saw the ruin remains of a castle in the distance. "We have! There's the castle!" he said before rushing towards it.

"Wait up Yugi!" Mana yelled as they rushed after him.

"No you all hurry up! We're almost ther-ah!" Yugi yelled and almost fell over a ledge.

Joey managed to grab his shirt and pulled him back on to ground. "What's with you and falling off of cliffs today?" he asked with a chuckle. Before them was a gap and the castle, but the bridge that led to the castle was down.

"Now what?!" Crystal asked.

Joey flapped his wings, "Uh duh?"

Crystal smacked her forehead, "Oh yeah!"

Joey flew down and grabbed the fallen bridge before flying back up and to the other side. He was tying one of the ropes to a stone pillar when he heard his name being called. "Who said that?"

"Joey Wheeler. Joey Wheeler."

Joey took a defensive stand and asked, "Who's there?! Show yourselves!"

"We've been waiting for the best flier in all of Equestria."

Joey tilted his head in confusion, "Who?"

"You of course."

Joey nodded, "That so true. Hey mind telling that to the Wonderbolts? I have been trying to get in that group for like ever!"

The voice laughed as three beings appeared, wearing black jumpsuits with goggles. The middle, with flaming black hair, spoke, "Now why would you want to join them? When you could join us, the Shadowbolts!"

"I never heard of y'all before," Joey said, not giving up on his defense.

"Why we're the best fliers of the Everfree Forest of course, and soon all of Equestria, but we are in need a leader," the middle one said as she flew around Joey, him temporally forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

"And what are you looking for in a leader?" he asked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"The swiftest, the fastest, and the most daring pony around," the middle one said before flying next to Joey and whispered in his ear, "What we need is…you, Joey."

Joey gasped before flying up and said, "Yes! But first I need to help my friend." He flew back to the stone post and was about to picked up the ropes when the middle one grabbed him, "NO! It's them or us!" she said.

Yugi heard the yelling and saw Joey and the three figures. He gasped and yelled, "Don't listen to them Joey!" The middle one looked over before her eyes flashed black and the fog got denser and no sound could come threw.

"What's it going to be Joey?" she asked.

Joey thought about it before sighing and said, "You."

The three smirked, but frowned as Joey said, "I mean thank you for the offer, but I have friends counting on me." He picked up the other ropes and tied them to the stone post before flying through the fog and back to the others. The figures looked at each other before shaking and turned back into shadows and flew to the castle.

* * *

Yugi and the others looked through the clouds as they parted, hoping to see Joey. They all smiled and cheered when he came out and stood before them. "Missed me?"

Yugi rushed over and hugged him, "I thought they got you!"

Joey hugged back before ruffling his hair, "Nah! They offered me to be a Shadowbolt, but I couldn't leave my friends hanging now could I?"

Yugi laughed as he tried to fix hair, "No, you couldn't. You're loyal to your friends."

Joey gave him a thumbs up before walking back over the bridge with the others following, "Come on Yugi. The castle is over here."

Sapphire smiled and said, /Yugi, I'm glad you have such wonderful friends./

Yugi got over to the other side and looked at her. "You've been quiet this whole time. That's not like you."

Sapphire just smiled, /My spell is not working right I guess. Unfortunately it's ending in a couple of minutes, so I'll give you one last saying. One spark can start a great thing, one person can bring a group together, and one friend can save another friend. I know you can do this Yugi, I believe in you./

Yugi was stumped by what she was saying. "What do you mean Sapphire?" he asked but got silence. The spell had worn off. Yugi sighed, "I think understand what you mean, but I'll try my hardest for you and Atem…and Yami as well."Sapphire nodded, the smile never leaving as she petted him on the head and walked in the castle with him.

Inside the castle was rubble, rocks, and dying weeds as they covered the years of yore, disappearing from time's gaze. In the middle of the room was a tall statue with five pedestals holding a round stone each, each with a different shape on the front.

Yugi pointed to them, "Those must be it! The Elements of Harmony, I recognize that statue from my visions. Joey, could you, Ryou, Ashley, and Sapphire get them down?"

Joey nodded and the four pegasi flew up and picked up the stones before laying them in front of Yugi. Crystal counted them as they where put down, "One, two, three, four…there's only five here?"

Yugi got down on his knees and examined the one in front of him, "The book said the sixth shall appear when the spark from the other five elements ignites." He put his hand out and focused on his magic, making his hands glow. "Stand back. I don't know if this will work, but I'm going to give it a try."

Matthew nodded, "Come on y'all. Let's give him some privacy so he can focus." The others agreed and stepped out of the hall, back outside. The shadow appeared just as they closed the door and rushed over to the elements. It swirled around them, creating a small twister and caused the Elements to spin into it.

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped, "No! The Elements!" He jumped in and disappeared from the room. The gang heard the commotion and rushed in. "YUGI!" Heba yelled, but saw his brother gone. "NO! YUGI!"

* * *

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes, his head hurt again as he tried to sit up. "What happened?" He looked around and saw he was in what looked like a thrown room, but with broken or missing windows, holes in the ceiling as the rock that made it fell here and there, pillars broken or destroyed, and the thrown was crumbling, wood chipped, fabric fading, but the figure in the chair didn't mind.

Yugi gasped as he saw Prince Yami sitting there on the thrown. "Yami?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Yami gave him a smile, "Yes Yugi, it's me. You actually remember me. I thought you would forget me too."

Yugi shook his head, "I could never forget a friend."

Yami huffed as he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "You didn't remember me before."

Yugi sighed, this won't end well. "I'm sorry Night- I mean Yami!"

Yami growled, "So you don't remember me." A black halo surrounded him the more he got mad.

Yugi backed up a bit, "No! I do! I do remember Luna! It's just hard, my memories from my past are taking a while. But I remember some things."

Yami stood up and walked over to him, "Like what? Do you remember my favorite color? My favorite food? My favorite book? What about my favorite animal?" he asked as he stood in front of Yugi. He kneeled down in front of him and said, "I bet you don't even remember what my favorite thing to do was."

Yugi paled a bit, he didn't remember or even know what those things were. He only known certain things, the last think he did know. "Your favorite think to do was playing games with me. Any kind of game, as long as it was with me."

Yami smirked, "You know one thing, but what about the rest?" Yugi said nothing, he sighed, "You disappoint me Yugi. You call me a friend, but you know nothing of me."

He grabbed Yugi's face as he changed back to Nightmare. "Sad really, I'm going to have to break your soul as punishment and make you my lover the hard way," he said, grinning darkly at the look of terror in Yugi's eyes.

"Don't worry, Little One. Everything will be okay," he said as he pulled Yugi up to his feet. He laid his hands on Yugi's face, cresting his checks lovingly, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't behave and remember me, then you must be punished. I won't be gentle either."

He slowly brought his face closer to Yugi's, planning on stealing Yugi's first kiss, when a fist connected to his face. He stumbled back and saw Yugi holding his fist, "You dare strike me!"

Yugi glared at him, "Yes I do! You are not Yami, you'll never be the old friend I once knew, and I will never be yours!"

Nightmare growled and kicked Yugi in the stomach before punching him in the face, knocking him back. "You will pay for that!"

Yugi coughed, but still managed to say, "What have you done with Prince Atem and the Elements!"

Nightmare humped and disappeared before reappearing by the thrown, where the five stones sat in a circle by his feet, "The Elements are here, but not that brat sun prince! He gone, and with out him the night shall last forever!" he said with an evil laugh.

Yugi stood back up and summoned his magic to his hand, small sparks coming off the balls of magic he held. He took a fighting stands that dared Nightmare to come over.

"You're kidding? You're kidding right?" Nightmare asked, half shocked and half amused. When Yugi didn't say anything, he sighed, "Fine, but when you lose I'm going to fuck you and make you wish you hadn't dared me."

Yugi still didn't say anything and charged at him. Nightmare growled and charged as well, bring his own magic forth. Just as the two were about to clash, Yugi summoned his magic and disappeared.

Nightmare skidded to a stop and looked around, "Where did you go! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Yugi appeared before the Elements and focused on creating a spark. Nightmare looked behind him and saw that Yugi was back at it again, but this time the Elements were glowing dimly. "No! Not those! I won't loose again!" he said and turned into a shadow, rushing to stop Yugi.

* * *

The others were looking around, trying to find Yugi when Mai notice flashing lights in a room above them. "Guys look! That must be where Nightmare and Yugi are!"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Joey said as he rushed up the stairs with Heba behind him. _**Hold on Yugi! We're coming!**_ he thought as they ran.

* * *

Yugi focused hard, he could tell Nightmare was coming towards him, he just need that spark. "Come on, come on!" he said as the Elements started to glow dimly. A spark jumped out of Yugi's hand and on to the element, but jumped back at him, pushing him back a good bit.

Nightmare reappeared in the circle just as the spark pushed Yugi back, and gasped in horror. "No! This can not be!"

Yugi smirked, "Yes!"

The Elements sparked a bit, but then the light died and nothing happened. Yugi gasped as Nightmare laughed, "This was your hope?! This is what you hope to defeat me with?!" He laughed darkly as he summoned a ball of black magic and threw it at the Elements, breaking them into pieces.

Yugi paled as he watched the pieces fall and hit the ground. Nightmare laughed darkly as lightening shoot out from behind him and his fiery black and blue hair blazed into a giant blaze. "You foal! You really think you could beat me with those pathetic stones. You lost Little One, you will never see that brat or the sun and the night shall last forever!"

"No." Yugi looked away as his hope died; he failed his teacher, his brother, Equestria, and his friends including Yami. "I'm sorry Yami," he said in a whisper as the tears fell.

"Yugi! YUGI!" said person looked to the doorway of the stairs where the voices were coming, and saw the shadow of his friends. "Yugi, you up there buddy?!"

"My friends!" he said, but gasped as his eyes widen and a spark flashed in them. He smiled and turned to Nightmare. "You think you have won this game Nightmare, but you're wrong. You haven't won, the Element still live!"

Nightmare's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are you talking about? I destroyed them!"

Yugi nodded as everyone rushed in and stood behind him. Matthew, Ryou, Crystal, Mai, and Joey moved closer to him while Sapphire kept the others behind her.

"You may have destroyed their physical forms, but the spirits of the Elements are right here!" Yugi explained. The pieces of the elements started to glow different colors and floated around Nightmare as Yugi explained more. "Matthew, who reassured me in my time of need, represents the spirit of Honesty!" as Yugi said this, orange pieces flew towards Matthew and circled around him.

"Ryou, who tamed the Sphinx Teleia and took care of it's injured paw, represent the spirit of Kindness!" Tiny pink pieces flew towards Ryou, he tried to back up a bit, but the pieces caught up to him and circled around him.

"Crystal, who laughed in the face a fear, represents the spirit of Laughter!" Yugi said as blue pieces flew and circled the bouncy girl.

"Mai, who calmed a sorrowful serpent and gave him a generous gift, represent the spirit of Generosity!" Purple piece surrounded her as Yugi finished saying that.

"And finally Joey, who sacrificed his hearts desire to help his friends, represent the spirit of Loyalty!" Joey was flying above him as red crystal pieces circled around him. "The spirit of these five ponies have gotten us through every challenge you threw at us!"

"So what?! You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare said, looking for the last Element.

"But it did! A different kind of spark!" Yugi turned to the people around him and said, "I felt it when I heard your guys calling. I was so happy, to hear you and see you. How much I cared about you. The spark ignited in me, I knew you guys were important to me as I am to you all. When I realize that you guys are…my friends!" A bright light shined over his head and there was a stone ball with a six point star on it appeared.

Nightmare used his wings to shield him from the bright light, but as soon as he brought them down and looked, he gasped as he saw the sixth Element above Yugi. "You see Nightmare, when those elements are ignited by the…spark that resides in us all it creates the sixth element. The spark that brought us all together, that complete the Harmony of Friendship was the last Element…the Element of...Magic!"

The stone changed in a flash of light into a crown with a purple gem that was in the shape of a six pointed star and sat on Yugi's head. The Element pieces that circled the five around Yugi glowed before forming into necklaces, each a different shape, before flashes of different color light filled the room and surrounded the six.

Two rainbows shot out of the group before merging into one and hit Nightmare, who screamed as he tried to get out. Try as he might, he couldn't get out of the rainbow twister that was circling him and started to change.

The other gasped as they watched from behind, Sapphire smile as she said, free from Nightmare's spell, "Way to go Yugi, I'm so proud of you!"

The six glowed white; Joey, Mai, Ryou, Matthew, and Crystal hovered around Yugi as he opened his eyes and white filled the room.

* * *

The room groaned as the group of eleven teens got up and rubbed their heads. "What happened?" Matthew asked as he sat up.

"Did we win?" Joey asked, looking around for Nightmare.

"I think so," Mana said as she helped Heba up.

"Ah, it's back! My hair is back!" Mai said as she flipped and hugged her hair.

"It's beautiful Mai," Ryou said.

Mai nodded, "I know, I'm never giving it up ever again."

Ryou shook his head and pointed to her neck, "No, you're necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark."

Mai looked down and saw a gold necklace with a purple diamond gem on it and looked to her hip where three diamonds patches were sewn there. "You're right. And so yours does!" Ryou looked down and saw a pink butterfly gem like his cutie mark on his sweeter set in a gold necklace. (A/N: I know I'm going to get yelled and whatnot about this, but let me say that I don't care! Fluttershy's necklace is a pink butterfly, her cutie mark is pink butterflies! Even the male version of Fluttershy, Butterscotch, has a pink cutie make! I have seen some pictures of it, go check it out yourself if you don't believe me! It is staying as such, and I don't care if you don't like it! Deal with it!)

"Well, I be! I have one too," Matthew said, showing Sapphire his apple shaped gem that was orange and set in gold necklace as well. It was like his cutie mark that was stitched onto his vest.

Crystal jumped over to Ashley, pointing to hers and the balloons on her shirt, a blue balloon shape gem set in a gold necklace. "Look at mine, look at mine!"

"Alright!" Joey said, flashing off his; red lightening bolt shaped gem in a gold necklace.

Heba pointed to Yugi's head to the crown, "Wow Yugi. You have a crown instead of a necklace. You must be special then."

Matthew and the others walked over to him, "Well shucks Yugi. Here I was thinking you were talking gibberish, but I recon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

"That is correct Matthew."

The group gasped as the sun rose in the sky and Atem appeared before them. Everyone bowed except Sapphire, Heba, and Yugi.

Heba had tears running down his face as he rushed over to his lover. "ATEM!" he yelled as he jumped into Atem's waiting arms. Atem held him close as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Heba smiled and let go…well he kept a hold on Atem's hand.

"Prince Atem!" Yugi said as he walked over and hugged his teacher.

"Yugi Muto, my faith student. I knew you could do it," he said, hugging his student back.

"But I don't understand. I thought you said it was just an old pony's tale?" Yugi said, confused as ever.

Atem shook his head before pulling his hand out of Heba's and said, "I told you to make some friends, nothing more." He laughed at the pout Heba was giving him and slipped his arm around Heba's shoulders. "I saw the signs of Nightmare's return, granted I also had the council at my back about it as well, and knew that only the power of friendship could save him. I saw the power in you to defeat him, but you needed to let in friendship in first before you could do anything. You and your friends have proven yourselves and have let true friendship in."

Sapphire giggled and said, "One spark can start a great thing, one person can bring a group together, and one friend can save another friend."

Yugi thought about it and gasped, "So by having these friendships I was able to save another? I was the spark that started it all!"

Sapphire nodded, "Yes Little Yugi. Because of you and the friendships you have made, you saved your old friend from the darkness of his heart."

Atem nodded and walked towards the old thrown, "Let's just hope he can accept friendship as well. Prince Yami!"

Yami gasped and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked towards Atem as he got closer. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Yami looked down as Atem sat across from him. "It is time to let go of our petty problems and move on. We were meant to rule together little brother, not apart."

As Atem stood up, Joey and Yugi looked to each other and said, "Brother?"

Sapphire nodded, "Yes, Prince Yami is Prince Atem's little brother. You can understand why Prince Yami got jealous of his brother. Older, in the spotlight more, got more respect and praise, and more attention."

"I regret not help you when you needed me Yami. I should have been a better brother and for that I'm truly sorry. Will you accept my apology and my friendship?" Atem asked to Yami. Everyone leaned in as the waited with baited breath. Crystal was leaning forward a bit too much and fell over but still looked at the two. Would Yami except or go back to hating Atem.

Tears ran down Yami's face as he sang something so soft at first you had to lean more or move closer to hear, but Atem heard it. (A/N: Okay this is done by MsIkarishipping. It's called Luna's Reply. It's, again, another remake of Lullaby for a Princess by Ponyphonic. I thought ending it with this song would be good. I do not own anything! I just love this song to put it in!)

"_How my deeds pain me as time stretches long_

_How could I have hurt them this way?_

_So rest easy now, my punishment's mine_

_The weight of my crimes are my own_

_But into that stillness you brought me your song_

_With your voice my company kept_

_For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_

_In exile I pay you my debt_

_Once did a pony who gleamed like the moon_

_Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

_Dejected he cried, "Surely there is no pony_

_"Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."_

_So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion_

_Against those who cared for him most_

_He let the Nightmare fall on those he ruled_

_And threatened to grip them in permanent cold_

_Lullay, dear Ate, good night brother mine_

_Rest now in starlight's embrace _

_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

_And ease you your passage of days_

_May my apologies find you this night_

_And may my sorrow in kind_

_Ate, you loved me much more than I knew_

_Forgive me for being so blind_

_Soon did his brother do what was demanded_

_And gave to the Moonlight his due_

_Breaking the Harmony; he saved his ponies_

_And banished him, as a wise ruler must do_

_Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,_

_Duties we always uphold;_

_May you forgive me that foolishness mine_

_And live on with no burden upon your soul_

_Lullay, dear, Ate, good night brother mine_

_Rest now in starlight's embrace_

_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

_And ease you your passage of days _

_May my apologies find you this night_

_And may my sorrow in kind_

_Ate, you loved me much more than I knew_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

_The space now before us, empty and forlorn_

_I never imagined we'd face them all alone_

_May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you, I miss you, all these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon that bed above the lights_

_And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon_

_Sleep, sleep,_

_Sleep..._"

Tears ran down everyone's faces as the song ended, even tough as nails Ashley was tearing up a bit. Yami looked up to Atem, his eyes back to their normal red/purple mix, and said, "I'm so sorry Ate! Please forgive me?!" He flung himself to Atem and cried into his chest. "I missed you so much big brother!"

Atem was shocked by the action, but smiled and hugged his brother back, tears of his own falling as he whispered back, "I missed you too Yami, I forgive you."

Yami nodded against his brother's chest, "I forgive you too."

Everyone was happy for the two of them, Crystal was crying giant waterfalls. Ashley pulled out a handkerchief and handed to her. "That is so beautiful!" Crystal said as she took the cloth, but stop crying. "Hey you know what this needs? A PARTY!" she yelled and tossed confetti into the air.

Sapphire nodded and said in a calm voice, "A welcome party does sound good. Welcome back home Prince Yami, but first." She walked over to the brothers and smacked Yami on the backside of his head, "That's for a thousand years of fucking worrying about you! Seriously, I've been a worry-wart ever since Mr. Sun sent you away! I've be missing you like crazy and thanks to you I had to go back through fucking princess training since people know I'm an alicorn!" Sapphire continued her rant a bit longer, making Yami sad for what he had done to her.

He was surprised when she didn't smack him again, but hugged the living daylight out of him. "Don't you ever do that again! (sob) I missed you so much!" she said as she cried into his shoulder.

Yami held her close and let her cry. "I'm so sorry Sappie. Please forgive me?"

Sapphire pulled back, a watery smiled plastered on her face, "Of course I forgive you, you nut case! I'm your friend and guardian, I can never stay mad at you." She pulled him back in for another hug and kissed his forehead.

Yami looked over her shoulder and saw the others in the room, including Yugi. He gulped silently, afraid of what Yugi would say or do to him for what happened in his past life, but was shocked again when he slightly waved at him after wiping his eyes from the tears there. Yami slightly waved back and watched as he and the others walked out of the ruin castle.

He stood there once everyone was gone and looked around the damaged thrown room, he did this to his old home. He was such a monster, would anyone want to be his friend or love him after what he did. "Yami?" He looked up to see Atem standing in front of him, "Little brother?"

Yami sighed, "Atem, I'm scared of what could happen once I step outside of this ruined castle. What if people fear me and leave me alone again. I don't want to be alone again."

Atem hugged him again and gently rocked them both on the spot as Yami cried again. "I know you are scared, but you shouldn't let your fears get in the way of your second chance."

"But what of Yugi? He must hate my guts for what I did to him and everyone else."

Atem sighed, "I don't think he hates you, maybe a bit mad, but not hate. Even this Yugi has a hard time hating anyone. He may not be the same old Yugi you fell in love with, but he would be a good friend to have never the less."

"Do you think there could have been a chance between me and Yugi back then?" Yami asked as they started to walk out of the thrown room.

"To tell you the truth, I found out from him and Sapphire that he was actually in love with you. He only went out with me was because I asked him first and he was afraid to say no. He only loved me like a brother. His heart belonged to you and you alone Yami," Atem explained to a flabbergasted Yami.

"So you're telling me if I just told him, he would have said yes?" Atem nodded, "I can't believe how stupid I am."

Atem patted his shoulder, "There, there Yami. There might be a second chance in the future for you and Yugi."

"Huh? What do you mean, brother?" Yami asked, but Atem just said, "Start as friends, rebuild trust and bonds, before you go back in."

Yami groaned, "I hate it when you get like that. You give me a headache!"

Atem laughed, "I'm just saying that it would be a good idea to start over as friends, to rebuild that trust you two had, before you try and make a move on him."

"But what if he's not into guys?"

Atem smirked, "I got intel that says other wise. Yugi prefers men instead of women, and he is still single and still hasn't had his first kiss yet."

"Really?! Then I got my work cut out for me," Yami said with a new light of hope burning brightly in his eyes.

Atem smiled, "That's my brother, but remember..."

"Friends first, right." Yami nodded, but frown, "How can I be his friend if I busy with prince stuff?"

Atem's smile transformed into a smirk as the finally joined the others, "Don't worry about that dear brother. You just let big brother handle that."

Yami nodded, but soon shivered at that smirk, "If you say so Atem. I trust you."

Atem's smile returned as he placed an arm around Yami's shoulder and told the other they were going to fly back to the castle before flying back to Ponyville. Heba begged to come, but Atem told him to go back with the others or else. Nopony knew what he was talking about when he said that, but from the blush on Heba's face they probably didn't want to know.

* * *

Atem and Yami flew back to the castle while the others went back to Ponyville, thanks to Sapphire and a portal she was able to create, so they got back sooner. As soon as they got back, the party began; ponies cheered and celebrated having the sun back.

Missy ran towards Yugi, "You guys did it! You save Equestria from Nightmare! I'm so proud of you!" she said, hugging Yugi to death.

Yugi hugged back. "Yes, we did," he said, gesturing to his friends. "With the Magic of Friendship we were able to save not only Equestria, but we save the prince of the moon, Prince Yami."

Soon a golden chariot with four pegasus horses carrying both Prince Atem and Yami came towards the town. Both wore leather pants and boots, Atem had a crimson dress shirt with a black vest with sun over the breast pocket on top and a red cape with gold crown on his head. Yami had on a dark blue t-shirt with a crescent moon on the front, black wrist bands, and leather neck belt.

"Why is Prince Yami dress so…normal?" Ashley asked Sapphire, but she just shrugged.

Atem stepped down and helped his brother down as Yugi walked over to them. "Hello Prince Atem, Prince Yami."

"Hello my Faithful Student. I heard there was supposed to be a celebration?" Atem asked with a smile to Crystal.

Crystal smiled and pulled out her party cannon, "LET'S PARTY!" she yelled and pulled on the cord, causing balloons, confetti, and streamers to come out and decorate the near-by building. Everyone cheered and the celebrating really began. People played game, sang songs, and ate many different treats, they even hang around Yami and got to know him.

Yami was talking to small group of kids when Atem interrupted him, excused him and Yami, and pulled him to the side. "Yami, I think you should go and talk to Yugi alone."

Yami shook his head, his fears back. "I can't. I don't want him to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

Atem sighed, "Yami, he's going to forgive you no matter what. Just go over there and talk to him. Here, I'll help you!" he said before walking over to Yugi.

Yami paled, "Atem! Atem, what are you-Atem, don't you dare! Atem!" and rushed after his brother. "Oh here we go again!"

Atem tapped his student's shoulder, Yugi was talking to his new friends and Heba when Atem came over and said, "Yugi, Yami wants to talk to you." Yami just got there, panting when Atem said, "Right Yami?"

"You did?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the right. Yami blushed a bit, Yugi still looked cute to him. Yami nodded and said in a small stutter, "Y-y-yeah, I did. C-c-could we go s-s-somewhere a b-b-bit more private?"

Yugi nodded and started to walk towards the library. Yami was about to join him when Atem pulled him over and said, "Remember, talk to him and relax. He's not going to bit your head off." Yami nodded before rushing off after the smaller teen.

Atem watched worriedly as Heba hugged his middle. "Don't worry Atem. Yugi will forgive him and they'll be the bestest of friends once again."

Atem smiled down at him before kissing his forehead, "I know, but I can't help but to worry. I don't want my brother to suffer with heartache anymore. I just want him to be happy again, like he was when we were little. I haven't seen that smile of his in a really long time."

"Like I said, don't worry. Yugi will bring that smile back and more!" Heba said, nuzzling his face into Atem's chest. Atem chuckled and kissed him before returning back to the party.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked to the library in silence, stopping once in a while to say hi to anypony that wanted to meet the lost prince. When they finally got there, Yugi locked the door and waited for Yami to start.

Yami was nervous about this, but it needed to be done. "Yugi, I want to-."

Yugi stopped him, "You don't need to say it Yami. I forgive you. I'm not mad at you either."

Yami shook his head and said, "No, that's not what I was going to say. I don't want you to forgive me. I want you to hate me for what I did to you in your past life. I hurt and killed you, I hurt everyone and more. I don't deserve anything after what I have done." He looked away from Yugi's shocked face, he didn't want to see that look on that beautiful face.

Yugi got out of stubborn and walked over to Yami before cupping his face in his hand and made Yami look at him. "Yami, what happened in the past is in the past. We can't live life to it's fullest if we're stuck back there or on what happened to us. I don't remember much of my past life, I've been seeing important events like when I came back to the palace to take my grandpa's place. I remember that smile you had, it made my heart beat so hard and fast, I though it was going to jump out of my chest and run to you."

Yugi wiped away the tears Yami had when he started as he continued, "I do remember my last hours when you were Nightmare, and I was mad at you for doing that, but I was more sad then mad."

"Why were you sad?" Yami said and took Yugi's hands away from his face so he could wipe away the rest of his tears.

"Because, when you said it was everyone's fault, I blamed myself more then anyone else. I was supposed to be your best friend and instead of being there I let my fears and work get in the way and I let you down. If anyone should apologize, it should be me!" Yugi cried and hugged Yami.

Yami was a bit stunned by that, but he hugged back. "No, it's my fault Yugi. I let myself become like that, but I'll never do that again."

Yugi nodded, "And I'll make sure that. I want my friend back. Can we start over?"

Yami smiled, "I want that too." He got out of the hug and bowed. "Hello, my name is Prince Yami Luna Sennen. I am the Prince of the Moon, I raise and set it."

Yugi smiled too as he also bowed. "I'm Yugi Muto, it's nice to meet you my Prince. I'm one of the Elements of Harmony, the Element of Magic. I'm also a student of your brother, Prince Atem and studying magic under his guidance."

Yami nodded, "Yes, my brother has mention how powerful you are and I have seen first hand that magic. I hope to see more in the future."

Yugi smile turned into a smirk as he spoke, "I'm sure I can dazzle even you Prince Yami."

Yami stuck his hand out and said, "Call me Yami, and I can't wait then."

Yugi took the hand and shook it. "I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship!"

"I think so too." Yami placed an arm around Yugi's shoulders and said, "Now how about we get back to that party? I'm dying to try some of those cupcakes Crystal made." Yugi nodded before taking Yami's wrist and rushing out of the library and back to the party.

* * *

The two had just gotten three cupcakes each and were walking back towards Atem. Yugi saw his friends all talking to each other and having fun. He frowned as he realized something. He tried to smile when Atem looked their way, but he could tell it wasn't working.

Yami smiled as he held out a blue and yellow cupcake, "Hey I got you a cupcake brother. Crystal, they are very delicious!"

Crystal smiled brightly, "I so glad you like it! I went around and people like you! You and Yugi are the talk of the town!"

Sapphire place her arms around the two, "And Yugi you can go back to Canterlot and continue your studies!"

Yugi giggled, "I guess that's a good thing then." He sighed and the frown was back, this time Atem notice.

"What is wrong my faithful student? Aren't you happy that you can go back to Canterlot and pick up on your studies?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed again, "I'm sad, I just found out how great friendship is and now I have to leave. I-I-I-I don't want to leave my friends."

Atem hummed as he thought before calling for Missy, "Missy, take a note for me please?" The dog girl nodded and took out her quill and paper and waited for the Sun Prince to continue. "I, Prince Atem, do here by proclaim that the unicorn, Yugi Muto, shall continue his study on the Magic of Friendship. He must report his finding to me from his new home here in Ponyville."

Yugi and the others gasped before cheering and hugging each other. "Oh, thank you Prince Atem! Thank you. I'll study harder then ever!"

As the group continued to hug, Yami frowned. There was no way for him and Yugi to build on their friendship if he was stuck in Canterlot and Yugi was here.

Atem notice and smiled as he turned to his brother. "Also…" Everyone stopped cheering/hugging and looked to the Prince. "Prince Yami Sennen will be helping him in his discovery of the Magic of Friendship from his new home here in Ponyville as well."

Yami's jaw dropped as everyone else. "What? I'm going to be living here?"

Atem nodded, "Yes. I think you could also value from this as well. You need to relearn the valuable lesson of friendship." He placed an arm around Yami's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Think of this as a way to rebuild your relationship with Yugi and to get him to relax and be more social."

Yami gasped before hugging his brother. "Thank you Atem. Thank you."

Atem smiled and hugged his brother right back. "You're welcome Yami, my sweet brother."

"This is so amazing! Now we have two new ponies to Ponyville!" Crystal said, bouncing up and down. "This calls for a super duper, mega awesome, rad party!"

The citizens of Ponyville couldn't agree more as the cheered and partied with their two new friends. Yami smiled brightly as he said, "Looks like you're stuck with me Little One!"

Yugi laughed as Yami tickled him, "Looks like it Mou Hitori No Boku! Aahahahaha! Luna stop that!" Yami stopped and hugged Yugi. "I'm glad to have you back Yami."

Yami smiled, a lone tear fell from his eye. "I'm glad to be back Yugi."

And that is the story of the Moon Prince who lost his way, but with the power and magic of Friendship, was saved by his old and new friends. What will be in stored for the two friends? Well that is for another time. Now go outside and play/hang/chill/whatever with your best friends and cherish that friendship and those you made with others and have fun.

The End.

* * *

Sapphire: It. Is. Done! (falls to the floor) After so long, so many versions of 'Lullaby for a Princess,' it is done!

Ashley: About time!

Crystal: Bet you all didn't see that ending coming did ya?

Sapphire: I know the bronies and pegasisters are probably like, "You can't do that! Luna didn't stay! That's not how the show went!"

Matthew: We tried to follow the show, but with our own twists and turns. You don't know how many time Sapphire had to watch and listen the songs and first two episode to make sure this go well.

Yami: At least I get to be with my Yugi, my little spark. (kisses Yugi's cheek)

Yugi: (In Yami's arms) I am too. Sapphire tell them!

Sapphire: I'm getting to it. Well, like I said in the first chapter, I'm planning to do the Canterlot Wedding, but I have planned two different versions. The first will be on the line of this story, but Heba and Atem will be getting married.

Heba and Atem: Alright!

Sapphire: The second version will be a Monarchshipping story, Yugi will be Yami's younger brother, and set in a modern version of Egypt that still has a Pharaoh and whatnot! The villain will be the same in both and follow the same plot, or as close to it, as the show. Remember, I owe nothing! I'm just taking two shows that I love and blending them together.

Ashley: It wasn't that bad. We do have to say thank you to Aquagirl 007 for suggesting putting in Mana, though she barely did much.

Mana: Maybe next time.

Sapphire: Yeah sorry Mana, sort of forgot the back up people towards the end. But I also am thinking about doing the season finally of season 1, season premiere of season 2 and 3, and season finally of season 3. I still can't believe Twilight is a princess now! It's just…wow. I feel like we should have seen that coming with her element being a crown, but oh well! If you, the reader, think I should do this, then please tell me! I really did enjoy writing this and adding my favorite brony songs.

Matthew: If there is a certain episode you want see done, please let us know. Sapphire might do the 'Art of the dress' episode since she's doing "The Best Night Ever" episode. If you want to see how an episode would be like with Yami now in the mix, let us know!

Ashley: I think this was your first real confession that you are a pegasister, Sapphire.

Sapphire: Yeah, but I'm also in the process of working on a Yugioh remake of the song… "Rainbow Factory". If you have never heard the song or read the fanfic, please do…but be fore warned! If you do not like gore, don't read it! The song is really good.

Crystal: It's by WoodenToaster. Listen when you got the time.

Matthew: We should rap this up. This fun chat is taking to much space.

Sapphire: Right! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoring, and following! It means a lot to me! Also thank you to Snow-Kim for PM-ing me questions. They notice anything that I either forgot something or something was incomplete and had to be added to this chapter. Thank you Snow-Kim! Thank you everyone! And don't worry Inu-chan! The next story to be up should be either 'Talent Show' or 'The Factory of Death: Rainbow Factory'. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Crystal: And please consider what we said in the end, it might come in hand. ;)

Everyone: Review please and Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Headcannon

Sapphire: Hey everypony! I guess you all want to know why I haven't wrote anything lately. Sorry, my inspiration, my music, isn't available to me right now. I need new speakers, I can't write without my music to drown out the real world.

Ashley: Yeah, yeah, make up as many excuses as you want. You're just lazy.

Crystal: (smacks her behind her head) Quiet Ashley. That's a good enough excuse.

Matthew: Continue love.

Sapphire: I will have Talent show up hopefully soon, but I can't promise anything. I'm about to do a major change to what I thought I wanted. My friends helping me with it, don't worry. Nothing you suggested has been changed, just the flow of what I wanted to do before.

Yami: What are you doing then?

Sapphire: I'm going to give my headcannon on Equestrian History and on our Princesses!

Yugi: It's because of all those brony reviews you been watching lately.

Sapphire: Yeah, I just got inspired by two of them, Bronycurious and Ink Rose, and I just wanted to give it a try. People don't have to like it or accepted it, just think about it. I'm going to mention something I don't think anypony thought about Discord and how he got to be king before Celestia and Luna. I just want people to think about what they can interpret from what little the show has given us on the past.

Atem: Well good luck Sapphire. If you need us to kick someones ass, then let us know.

Yami, Yugi, Ashley, Crystal, and Matthew: YEAH!

Sapphire: Okay...Well I do want to thank my friend, 5500jess, for encouraging me to do this. She inspired me to do this as well. Thank you Jess!

Anyway, well if you haven't seen bronycurious's video on the history of Equestria and of alicorns, he thinks that Luna and Tia were like Twilight and ascended to alicorn state, but there is another, Ink Rose, that thinks that they were born alicorns. I agree with her, I believe that there were alicorns, even during the Hearth's Warming Eve events. They were probably isolated from the three tribes or (this one I'm leaning more towards then the isolation one) they were living and working with the three tribes, but saw the tribes slowly grow apart and hatred took over. Not wanted to be part of this hatred, they left and moved far away from the tribes, and eventually the earth ponies, the pegasi, and the unicorns forgot about them and had to start bring up the sun and moon them selves, which probably took more then one unicorn to bring up. Now one thing that I've been thinking and noticing is this stuff about Starswirl the Bearded either being or not being Celestia's student. I think/believe that he wasn't her student and that he was around before the events of Hearth's Warming Eve, that he was indeed Clover the Clever's mentor. Now to the events after the Hearth's Warming Eve, I think that as they, the founders of Equestria, were getting the three tribes to live together and work in harmony and friendship, but there were still conflict and hatred amongst them, causing chaos in the process. Now because of this, it might have attracted a certain draconequus's attention and thus lead to the rule of Discord. He slipped in and used his powers of Chaos to probably take down the founders and soon ruled over Equestria.

Now I believe Celestia and Luna were born before Discord's rise to power and had lived an normal life among the alicorns as maybe the future rulers of their people. They learn about the world they lived in, learned to fly , learned morals, saw the power of friendship, harmony, and love working together, and got there cutie marks. They were happy for a time, but then Discord stepped in and tried to take over the Alicorns. Now I'll admit some of this might sound like Ink Rose's headcannon and I agree with some of what she is saying. I'm just adding my stuff and rearranging a bit, I guess. Discord was somehow able to defeat the alicorns, except our lovely princesses. They might have been able to flea or hidden before Discord appeared. When it was safe for them, they tried to find their family and friends but found they were gone. Angry, alone, and hurt, they left their destroyed home to find a new place to live. They found the three tribes and saw the suffering they we're in thanks to Discord and did all they could to help them, including raising and setting of the sun and moon. Eventually they had enough and went to face Discord, but, and I'm probably just saying this to add something into it, were defeated the first time because their magic, though stronger then anything the unicorns could do, wasn't strong enough against Discord. Thus leading to them finding the Elements of Harmony!

Atem: So how did they find the elements and who made them?

Sapphire: I'm getting to there!

I do like Ink Rose's idea of that maybe Clover the Clever making the Elements with the help of the others, but I don't think a unicorn, even if she is the strongest in magic, could make it. I think maybe alicorn could have made it. I believe that alicorns are/were probably the wises and strongest in magic, having a more of a connection with the world and universe around them, and a better knowing that harmony is needed in a perfect balance of life, including friendship, probably the strongest thing out there other then love. Alicorns before the events of the tribes splitting could have seen this and used there magic to form each element, probably using the way Ink Rose said and gathered ponies that best represent a certain element and put that spirit or energy into the gem they choice to be. After the tribes start to hate and separate from each other, the alicorns took the elements and/or hid them because the ponies were not showing these elements anymore; becoming greedy, lying, cruel, and whatnot, like Discord did to the mane six in season 2 premiere .

Maybe Tia and Lulu (I love calling Luna that) knew about the elements from either studying about them or hearing about it from somewhere, maybe from Clover the Clever. I think maybe Starswirl was around at the time of the creation of Elements, working or being mentored by an alicorn who was the one to create the elements and maybe tired to gasp the concept of why these were the elements needed for harmony, but couldn't because he didn't understand the importance of friendship. Probably didn't get out much or was indeed like Twilight and his mentor, not Celestia, couldn't get him to see this and make friends and experience the joys and magic it brought. He could have passed the book to Clover the Clever, telling her of his mistakes and seeing if she could figure out the spell he created or finding someone who did understand the magic of friendship and maybe was a spirit of one of the elements. Clover could have some how meet Tia and Lulu after they appeared and told them about what happened to her mentor. Tia must have know that if someone was of understanding and strong enough to grasp magic and something like magic or friendship or love, that little tid bit about Princess Cadence being a peagsus ruins my story, mostly my character in Lullaby for a Prince!

Ashley: Does it matter to you? You're still going to be Princess of the Crystal Ponies when you finally write that chapter.

Sapphire: That's true. Oh well...anyway she might have know from what her people told her that it is possible for the other ponies could eventually become one of them, an alicorn, but not fully like them. No immortality. But because of his spell he tried to create, he couldn't.

Crystal: Can we get to the part about them finding the Elements and saving the ponies?

Sapphire: Right, so after being defeated the first time, they could...have met Clover the Clever and she gave them the book. Celestia could have read about the elements from what Starswirl could have written in his book about them and what he was trying to do, what Clover the Clever told them about Starswirl, or they knew about the element from what their parents could have told/taught them. They go and find the elements, probably among the ruins of their old home, and confront Discord, this time actually beating him. The other ponies asked the two becomes the rulers and they accepted, ruling in peace and harmony for a time. Eventually King Sombra came into power of the Crystal Empire, probably at first ruling like a good king until something dark over took him. There is supposed to be a book that mentions how Luna became Nightmare Moon, creatures called the nightmare forces influenced or fulled her anger, thus becoming Nightmare Moon. Maybe these forces could have also had something to do with King Sombra's darkness as well, now hinting at Bronycurious's head cannon of the King Sombra and Princess Luna connection.

King Sombra became evil and caused the Crystal Ponies pain and whatnot. Tia and Lulu stepped in to stop it and did it with the Elements of Harmony, sealing Sombra away with him cursing the Crystal Empire for a thousand years. Maybe the some of the darkness escape and followed Luna home, sensing her depression and misery. The darkness spent some time corrupting her more and she eventually became Nightmare Moon. Celestia tried to fight her off and save her sister, but because she couldn't use all the elements because she wasn't three of the elements, she had to do something else, sealing her sister away for a thousand years. After sealing her sister away the elements turn to stone, maybe into a slumber until the spirit of them came or they died and need that 'spark' to bring them back. Then we have the thousand years Celestia ruled by herself and then the mane six come in. And that is my head cannon. I think I touched most. I've been think about it for a while and this is the first time I'm telling anypony (other then Jess, who I successful turned into a brony! Wahahahaha) or writing it down. There is a BR (brony reviewer) name MayBpony that has done a timeline of what she thinks of the events of Equestria, so I'm following it a bit but I really do feel like she got it right since there is no official timeline.

Now I do think that because Twilight and Cadence are 'artifical' alicorns, they won't outlive anyone, no immortality for them. If they did, then that wedding would have been for nothing! I mean why would Princess Cadence get married only to loose her love to old age?! Also I did heard that Twilight was originally supposed to be Celestia's successor, I'm not sure if DMX well still do that or not. I'm hoping this up coming season is good and maybe deal with the history of Equestria, the Princesses, and The Elements. I was talking to another writer and she said there might be more Discord in the next season. I wouldn't mind that or an episode with Derpy in it. Try and teach the kids how to handle someone with a handicap would be great. Did I forget anything in my head cannon?

Ashley: Don't think so. But we'll just have to wait and see.

Atem: Um...Sapphire? What's going to happen to your story then? Are you going to follow this or go a different route?

Sapphire: Not sure yet. I have other stories to worry about before I do more for this. I'm call the series 'My Little Yugi"!

Yugi: Why me?

Sapphire: Because your the 'mane' focus of the story!

Matthew: That was a bad joke.

Sapphire: Whatever. But also we'll focus on you and Yami working on your friendship and then love! I don't want Twilight having a romantic crush in the show Hub and DMX! Let her focus on being a Princess first before you go G2 on us! They focused too much on the opposite sex in that shit, and we don't need that in FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! (heavy breathing) NONE OF THAT!

Ashley: Isn't that what your doing?

Sapphire: THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT! I WAS FOCUS OF THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!

Ashley: Sure you were.

Sapphire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Matthew: (holds me close) Don't listen to her love. (kisses me)

Yugi: Um...what about Heba? He's not alicorn, how is he going to live a long marriage with Atem?

Sapphire: (gasping for breath) He...He...(sighs) You'll just have to wait and see on that one little brother. Okay I hope you like that. Please no flames, I don't want to be burn!

Ashley: We'll use them for cooking you if you do! We have our ways of finding you. (shadows appear around her, Yami, and Atem) Our shadows could use a good meal.

Crystal: Okay then...thank you for reading this and have a good day/afternoon/night!


	6. Important message to my readers!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"

* * *

Sapphire: I want everyone to help! We all count! We all mean something!

Ashley: Post this around, let your friends know!

Crystal: Help stop SOPA!

Sapphire: Or all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Ashley: We don't want Sapphire going to jail!

Crystal: Don't let people like Sapphire get felonies!

Ashley: She won't look good in an orange jumpsuit!

Sapphire: Seriously! (throws book at her) I swear...(sighs) Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. (bows with Ashley and Crystal)


End file.
